The Last Avatar: Kuzo
by Nezz.San
Summary: Air Water Earth Fire. On the day of Sozin's Comet, Phoenix King Ozai and the Avatar Aang, fought in what would be the deciding battle of the 100 Year War. The victor was Ozai and the world's last remaining resistances against the Fire Nation vanished. With the next 2 Avatars hunted and executed, only one Avatar remains. The Last One. Azula's son, Kuzo.
1. Prologue: Regrets of Fire Lord Azula

**The Last Avatar: Kuzo **

_Prologue: Regrets of Fire Lord Azula_

_To my closest and trusted friend Ty Lee, to Master Piandao, to Master Katara, and most importantly of all, to my son Kuzo,_

_Enclosed in this letter is a small memoire and my confessions. I can only hope that you find it in your heart to forgive me. If that is not possible, then I wish that you do not bare any hatred towards my son whom I am entrusting in your care. I have hid many things from him. But it is time that these things come to light._

_Kuzo. You've asked me often before. About the Last Agni Kai, the Fall of the Northern Water Tribe, and why I have never taken a personal role in your training. All I could do was look away in shame. I am sorry for all of this. The only thing I know that I did right by you was give you your name. Kuzo. I named you after my brother, your uncle, Zuko. All in hopes that you become as great a man as he was. _

_No. You will have to become even greater. For you are the Avatar. The one to lead the world to peace. _

_I will now explain everything that has happened up to this point, and what I believe must be done._

_On the day of Sozin's Comet, I fought Zuko in what would become the Last Agni Kai. Back then, I was a monster. A hopeless fool that burned everything and everyone I held most dear. Zuko and Katara had come to stop me at the palace coronation. We fought, and Zuko gained the advantage. _

_I remember his skill even now. Straightforward and full of life. My fire bending was fueled by hatred and destruction. It was the only way I knew, which was why I never taught you fire bending, Kuzo. Your uncle's was the right way. In fire bending, and in life. I see that now._

_I was going to lose so I did the only thing I could think of. I attacked Katara in the middle of the duel. Zuko selflessly moved to intercept my lightning bolt. It struck him in the heart and the face he had will haunt me forever. That was how your Uncle Zuko died. A protector and a true friend. Not like the fake history portrayed him by the Fire Nation's propagandic history. _

_I felt grief tear whatever was left of my soul. I wasn't strong enough to bear it. So I did what I always did, I directed all my pain at others. I fought Katara who didn't really put up a fight at all, and captured her. Over the next few years, I would torture Katara endlessly in our jails. I blamed her for the death of Zuko. I wish I could take it all back. Thankfully she escaped from our jails a long time ago, though I'm not sure if she still lives._

_After the Last Agni Kai, it was confirmed that your grandfather, the Phoenix King Ozai, had brought the world to its knees. The Avatar Aang tried to stop him but failed and lost his life. What remained of the Avatar's group and the White Lotus, scattered to the winds. I have an idea where Sokka might be and if my hunch is correct, Master Piandao should be able to help you locate him. I entrust you in his care. I'm sure he will guide you well. _

_Once the events of Sozin's Comet ended, my father knew we had to kill the next Avatar. After an Air Bender, the next reincarnation was supposed to be a Water Bender. It was in accordance with our plans. The only stronghold left that stood against the Fire Nation was the Northern Water Tribe._

_I lead the attack personally. The blame I placed on Katara for Zuko's death transformed into a hatred I felt for all Water Benders._

_I have nightmares of the day the Northern Water Tribe fell. Ten water tribesmen surround a single child's bed, ready to give their lives to defend her. And that they did. I slaughtered the guards in cold blood and came face to face with the child they were protecting. For a second, I may have thought everything could yet be salvageable. That I could stop this madness. _

_But fear and contempt won out in the end. I ended the innocent child's life. That was the breaking point for me._

_Many years after the Fall of the Northern Water Tribe, the hallucinations and trauma I suffered from were at their worst. The guilt had finally set in. I sank into a deep depression. I stayed in my room for weeks and months on end. Tormented by apparitions of my mother and Zuko. During that time, father arranged a political marriage for me. Love took no part in it. Its purpose was only to continue the family line. _

_And then what I feared most came to pass. They found the next Avatar._

_Father ordered that I lead the attack on an Earth Kingdom rebellion group, which was protecting the Avatar. The Dai Li intelligence corps revealed that they were made up of Earth Kingdom soldiers and remnants of the Kiyoshi Warriors. Their leaders were none other than Kiyoshi Warrior Suki and Toph Beifong, Avatar Aang's previous companions. I refused to take part in the battle. I couldn't bring myself to fight, much less kill another innocent child. I was able to avoid taking part because of the revelation that I was pregnant._

_My husband, and your father, Baro, led the attack and mercilessly wiped out the rebellion group. I do not know what happened to Toph Beifong but Suki was said to have stood alone between the Fire Nation's forces and the child Avatar. She had fought valiantly but lost to their overwhelming numbers. _

_When the battle ended, Baro took the life of the child Avatar himself. I never had any feelings towards him, not even when we were married. But after that day, I felt nothing but hatred and disgust towards him. It was like despising who I once was. A soulless monster that took the lives of innocent children. I wanted to end his life. I was overcome by so much grief and guilt back then, that I would have done anything for even the smallest piece of repentance. But I never went on with my pitiful act. Because you, my little Kuzo, were born._

_I didn't know what to do with you. There was no doubt in my mind that I was unfit to raise you. I was unbalanced, but there was one thing I was sure of. I could not let you be taught by the Fire Empire. So when it came time for your education, I asserted my right to educate you myself. I didn't want you to be tainted by the cruel teachings of the Fire Empire, Baro, or myself. So I took you to the only one that could guide you properly. Your great uncle Iroh._

_He was captured in the events of Sozin's Comet and imprisoned. But you know the story from here, Kuzo. I snuck you into Uncle's prison to learn from him. _

_Years passed, and you grew into the bright young boy I always hoped you would be. You reminded me and Uncle Iroh of Zuko when he was younger. But you couldn't be more different when it came to talent. You were a prodigy. Father couldn't help but be impressed, praising you as a greater genius than myself. So impressed that he recommended you to become the next in line to become Phoenix King. _

_This did not sit well with Baro. It was he who was supposed to be the next Phoenix King after father passed away. I feared for your life. I begged my father to rethink it and when that failed, warned him of Baro's ill intent. After hearing that, he ordered that I place you under his own care. I felt trapped. Either I would give you to my father and see you corrupted, or try to keep you and put you in danger from Baro. _

_And then things took a turn for the worse. During one of your education sessions with uncle, you began Earth bending. I had my suspicions before. Your more than exceptional Fire bending, even for a prodigy, and your birth near the time the Earth Bender Avatar lost his life. Baro now had the perfect excuse to kill you and claim the Phoenix King throne. _

_Kuzo. At Uncle's advisement, I am sending you away from the Fire Empire. Do not look for me or Uncle. As soon as the palace knows of your escape, the order for our deaths will come swiftly after. You are to master the four elements and become the Avatar. I'm sorry, Kuzo. I wish I could have given you a better life. A life far away from all this. Unburdened, with a family that could properly take care of you. You are more than anything I could ever deserve. I am proud to call you my son. I will always love you._

_Ty Lee. You owe me nothing but I beg you to help my son escape. You are the only one I can trust to do what is right. And if you are willing, please teach him Qi Blocking. It will no doubt be immensely helpful to him._

_Master Katara. I do not know if you live, but if so, I pray that you teach Kuzo Water bending. I cannot even begin to ask for your forgiveness. Not after everything I've done. I only ask you do not hold anything against my son for the sins of his mother. _

_Master Piandao. I ask that you teach my son swordsmanship and if my research is correct, you are able to get him into contact with a particular Earth bending teacher. This is also again if my hunch is correct, but in regards to your loved one, I am sorry for your loss._

_After Kuzo, there is no Air Bender that the Avatar can reincarnate as. The line will end with him. He is the last chance. The Last Avatar._

_Azula_

The sword master Piandao rereads a certain part of the letter as his eyes begin to gloss over again.

"I see," he whispers.

Piandao pinches the bridge of his nose as he tries to keep the excess moisture in his eyes from falling. He looks up from his desk at Ty Lee and Kuzo who stand attentively. Kuzo wears a look of apprehension while Ty Lee looks relieved and energetic. Piandao takes a deep breath and puts his hands together, observing the young man.

"You do look a lot like him. Zuko that is."(Piandao)

"Doesn't he?" Ty lee exclaims lightheartedly. "Though he doesn't have the same doom and gloom."

"Or the giant scar and burning need for honor."(Piandao)

They both laugh as Kuzo interrupts.

"I demand to know the meaning of this farce!"(Kuzo)

"Kuzo! Be more respectful of Master Piandao!" (Ty Lee)

"I am no fool! This one could not possibly be Master Piandao!"(Kuzo)

"And why not?"(Ty Lee)

"Because he's supposed to be ancient! He appears to be the same age as you!"(Kuzo)

"Well, yeah. Even I was surprised at first," Ty Lee replies. She looks at Piandao. "To think that you would succeed his name and title. Looks like the goofy looking ponytail guy grew into someone reliable."

"It was a warrior's wolf tail," Piandao sighed.

Kuzo looks back and forth between them.

"Successor?"(Kuzo)

Ty Lee grins and clears her throat.

*Ahem* "Successor to the title of Sword Master and name, Piandao… and former companion of Avatar Aang, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe."(Ty Lee)

Kuzo's eyes widen.

"Sokka…?"(Kuzo)

"Hello," Sokka says while raising his hand.

"...What—"(Kuzo)

Ty Lee puts a hand in front of Kuzo's face.

"Go. Now. Take a bath or something. Piandao and I have to talk for a little bit."(Ty Lee)

"But-"(Kuzo)

"Now."(Ty Lee)

A moment of tense silence passes before Kuzo reluctantly bows.

"Yes, Sifu Ty Lee."(Kuzo)

Kuzo moves towards the doorway but freezes. He then faces Sokka and bows.

"It is an honor to meet you Master Piandao. Please forgive my earlier rudeness. I am in your care."(Kuzo)

After he exits the room, Sokka lets out a small laugh.

"He's oddly respectful at times," Ty Lee says smilingly. But the smile fades as she looks back at Sokka. "I'm sorry about Suki."

Sokka stands up and looks out the window, his face unreadable.

"I had a feeling that was the case. Toph told me she lost contact with her when the Fire Empire attacked the Earth rebellion group. I didn't hear from her all this time… I was prepared for the worst." A heavy sigh escapes him.

A long silence passes through the large room. Only the sounds of birds chirping outside are heard.

Sokka turns around.

"So, you taught him Qi Blocking?"(Sokka)

Ty Lee smiles brightly.

"Yup. He's a natural. Picked it up while we were traveling. It's a bit scary how he's able to learn so quickly. Will you be teaching him swordsmanship?"(Ty Lee)

"It's not like I have a choice. Or the world has a choice. That kid is going to need all the tools we can give him."(Sokka)

"And the Earth bending teacher?"(Ty Lee)

"I'll contact Lin Beifong and tell her to be ready to receive him." (Sokka)

Sokka sits down and begins writing a letter.

Ty Lee blinks. "Not Toph?"

Sokka stops writing and sighs.

"Toph is gone." (Sokka)

Ty Lee gasps but Sokka continues. "Lin is her daughter. She's every bit as good an Earth Bender as her mother was and then some. She'll be the perfect teacher for Kuzo."

Ty Lee waits for him to finish writing his letter. "And Katara?"

Sokka sighs heavily. "I don't know. I met her once when she had just escaped prison but..." A grim expression comes over him. "She was completely different. Not at all the same person I remember. Even if she is still out there, I don't think she would be willing to teach Kuzo."

"But Kuzo's not at fault for anything Azula did."(Ty Lee)

"I know that. But my sister…" he says as he clenches his teeth. "I'm afraid the pain Azula put her through was too much. In addition, to losing Aang and having Zuko give his life for her. She also told me on the day the Northern Water Tribe fell, Azula visited and paraded the fact that she killed Water Benders on her behalf."

"I'm sorry."(Ty Lee)

"Did Azula really change in the end? Or is she just trying to save her son?"(Sokka)

Ty Lee looks at her feet in contemplation.

"I only saw her one time in the jails. Not too long after I got the letter and had to escape. I want to believe it's true. That she regrets everything."(Ty Lee)

The door opens and Kuzo enters. He looks at the two of them awkwardly.

"Am I interrupting something?"(Kuzo)

Ty Lee laughs and then turns to Sokka.

"No… I'm sure her feelings were genuine…" Ty Lee says as she smiles sadly.


	2. Chapter 1: Great Uncle Iroh

**Chapter 1: Great Uncle Iroh**

_(20 years after the events of Sozin's Comet…)_

An ancient Iroh sits in an expansive garden as he drinks his tea. The taste fills him with a great sense of nostalgia and relief. It had been twenty years since he had his last cup. He takes a look around the large garden, and then glances at the compact but humble house he now lives in. A sense of paranoia seeps in.

For the last couple of decades, he'd spent his time in a specialized prison. There was a twenty four hour watch by five elite guards. He also had restraints on his legs and arms, freed one arm only when it was time to eat. Phoenix King Ozai made sure to leave nothing to chance considering he had broken out of prison before. And there Iroh stayed for twenty long years.

Only three days ago he was suddenly transferred to this new house with a garden. He could only speculate as to why he would suddenly receive such good treatment.

"Maybe they know I am too old to escape already", he chuckled to himself.

Although he lives in the house, it is without a doubt a prison. The complex is surrounded by tall walls and four guards are stationed at the only entrance. Iroh was still very much a prisoner.

One of the guards approaches.

"Fire Lord Azula has arrived."(Guard)

The guard leaves and the two figures that followed him, move towards Iroh. Initially, he stares daggers at Azula before his expression instantly softens. His eyes fall on a young boy who stands beside her.

For a moment, Iroh thought the boy was Zuko, but quickly realizes his mistake. The child had short messy hair, a strangely fit body for his age, and piercing eyes. His demeanor expressed defiance, aggression, and a domineering presence. Iroh could not help but think he was a very Azula-like child.

Azula bows in front of him and the boy follows suit.

"Greetings Uncle. It has been far too long." (Azula)

Iroh says nothing while Azula raises her head and continues.

"This is Kuzo, my son. It is my wish that you take him as your student."(Azula)

"Mother! You can't be serious!" Kuzo interrupts.

Azula gives him a sharp cold look that quiets him.

"Uncle, as you may have already guessed, I am the one responsible for your transfer. Father will know nothing about it, of course. I will be bringing Kuzo at least six days a week to receive your teachings. I do not want him learning from the Empire. I believe you can understand why." Azula bites her lip before continuing. "I want you to teach him like you taught Zuko…"

Kuzo was about to protest again, but stopped at the sight of his mother bowing deeply in request. Iroh observed Azula and then moved his sight to Kuzo. The child felt a chill run down his spine from his Great Uncle's measuring eyes. Kuzo looked at his mother and she stared back at him from a side glance. He hesitatingly followed suit and bowed deeply as well.

Moments of silence passed while their heads were bowed. Through the quiet they heard the gentle pouring of tea. They both raised their heads and saw that Iroh was pouring them both a cup.

"I must hear the whole story before I am going to be teaching anyone," Iroh says in a patient voice. "But first…"

Iroh places the two cups in front of Azula and Kuzo.

"I want to congratulate you on the birth of your son. Hehe," he chuckles as his mouth cracks into a smile.

For a second, Azula is dumbstruck. She regains her composure before taking her cup. She then looks down to the son by her side and smiles sadly.

They leave Kuzo by himself to play around in the garden, although what he really does is practice his Fire bending forms. Azula and Iroh look at him from a window in the house.

"I feel a great change in you, Azula," Iroh says. "The guilt, it seems, has finally caught up to you."

Azula nods. Iroh strokes his beard before continuing.

"Tell me what has happened after Sozin's Comet."(Iroh)

Azula begins recounting the events that occurred during Iroh's incarceration. Avatar Aang's defeat, imprisonment of Katara after the Last Agni Kai, the siege of the Northern Water tribe and the killing of the Water Bender Avatar, the quelling of the Earth Kingdom Rebellion and the death of the Earth Bender Avatar, and the birth of Kuzo. She shares her suspicions regarding Kuzo's destiny. Azula also briefly explains the guilt she has been through and the context of her actions.

The whole time Iroh has his eyes closed in concentration. Absorbing the vast world changing events, he patiently collects his thoughts before speaking again.

"It is possible that it is just coincidence about his birth. Regardless, I understand why you brought the boy to me… I will guide him."(Iroh)

"Thank you, Uncle."(Azula)

Iroh takes a sip of his tea contemplatively before speaking again. The voice he uses is much darker and possesses a subtle fury.

"I hope you know, I have not forgiven you for what you have wrought, Azula." (Iroh)

"And neither will the world, or myself, Uncle. I don't need to be. As long as Kuzo gets what he needs, I'll bear anything."(Azula)

"… I see"(Iroh)

A silence falls before Azula clears her throat.

*Ahem* "I am grateful for the airs you put up in front of him before."(Azula)

"I did not fake my delight in seeing the boy. Your wrongs are not his. It is something joyful to see my great nephew."(Iroh)

They both watch Kuzo going through his stances. He pauses and glances over to them. Iroh gives a wave at him. Kuzo quickly looks away as he shoots blue fire out of his hands, singeing the grass below.

"Haha! Although he does not seem too happy by the thought of being taught by me."(Iroh)

"He will learn," Azula responds willfully.

Iroh assumes a warning tone.

"The boy has tenacity. It is obvious he is on the path to be like you, or at least who you used to be."(Iroh)

"That is why it is on you to make sure he does not."(Azula)

"If your assumptions are correct, and he _is_ the Avatar, I can't imagine him being one that advocates peace and pacifism like the ones before him."(Iroh)

"Of course not…

He will be a _strong _one. A hard Avatar that will right the wrongs of this world. We've seen what happens when a _soft_ Avatar tries to change the world. He will be unlike any of the ones that came before him. Different. I don't know what path he will take or what he will become, but I trust he will do what they could not."


	3. Chapter 2: Mo' Bending, Mo' Problems

**Chapter 2: Mo' Bending, Mo' Problems**

_(2 years after Chapter 1, 2 years into training with Iroh.)_

Pain…

Panic…

Imbalance…

Who would have thought such a simple exercise could cause so much chaos in the body and mind. My joints groan, my bones grind. Body's wearing thin from the constantly changing flux. Mental fatigue is piling up endlessly. Supposed to be maintaining a state of complete serenity while summoning the rawest forms of willpower. How the hell did the past Avatars do it, and **all** four elements?

The water in my left hand floats chaotically, while the tower of flames in my right burns high but stable. I suppose it's only natural that my bending over fire is more adept.

"Concentrate, Kuzo. Like the aesthetics of pouring tea into a cup, it must be done with great care. Measure the flow, then ease."(Iroh)

Great Uncle's raspy voice echoes in my ear.

I turn more attention to the water in my left hand. Perfect spheres of it are supposed to be floating up and down. Instead, it looks like a pile of goo with a mind of its own. The more I try to mold it, the more out of shape it becomes.

"Kuzo, your right hand."(Uncle)

"Kuh!"(Kuzo)

I split too much of my focus from my right. Do you know what happens when you don't concentrate enough on your fire bending? It plumes in all directions.

As a force of flames rushes towards me, instinct kicks in. I bend the water in the left hand in front of me and turn it into ice. The temperature drops instantly and the fire snuffs out.

"Hmmm…. Very interesting…"(Uncle)

I turn to look at my great Uncle. He stands there heavily robed with a hand to his chin.

"Your water bending is terrible… but when it is in its **ice** form, you possess a certain skill for it."(Uncle)

"Ice is more exact, solid, manipulatable."(Kuzo)

I hold the remaining shards of frost in my hand and create various shapes. Why can't liquid be more obedient? Despite being a Fire Bender at heart, I find comfort in the cold. It might be influenced by my mother's dogma of fighting. **Cold** and calculating.

"Exact, solid, bending it to your will… Those are traits that more similar in interpreting earth bending. It is not uncommon for your affinity with earth to be so strong. But to think you would apply your earth bending teachings to ice… It is… peculiar…"(Uncle)

I see a shadow flicker across his eyes. The same look he gives mother constantly. The eyes of someone observing a monster or a tyrant. Fear, wariness, and a feeling he'll strike me down if I take the slightest step out of line.

I hate that look. Despite how I may act, how little I've known him, I care about what Uncle Iroh thinks. I turn away quickly and sit cross legged again.

When I try to continue my training I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder…

He knows… He always knows…

I turn around and he looks at me with a wide knowing smile. The wariness is gone and he's my consoling mentor again.

"Let's take a break, young nephew. You've made great strides. The past Avatars could only bend elements one at a time, and when they tried use more than one simultaneously, they required entering the Avatar state."(Iroh)

*Sigh* "A concept which still eludes me…"(Kuzo)

"Mastery over the Avatar State will come in due time, nephew. Many did not do so until they were in their adult years."(Iroh)

"Yes, Uncle. Unfortunately, we both know I don't have that much time to waste."(Kuzo)

Uncle looks at me with understanding.

"You bear a greater burden than any of the past Avatars before you. This is true. But when I look at you…"(Iroh)

I try not to meet those expectant eyes of his.

"… I see a young man who can answer the calling. One who can very well be the greatest Avatar of them all. The one to do things they could not."(Iroh)

He looks at me like he can see into my very soul. How are you supposed to react to something like that? Besides my mother, great Uncle is the only one who could turn me into nothing with just a single word. But at the same time, a simple phrase can raise me above the clouds.

I feel my spirit renew.

"Progress?"(voice from behind)

We both turn around and see my mother standing there. Short black hair with grey lines, hands clasped behind her back with a posture of an authoritative figure. For an instant, I feel the temperature drop by a few notches, and it's not due to any ice bending.

Great Uncle has a dark look over his face as he speaks to my mother.

"Azula. Kuzo and I were just taking a breather. Would you like to join us for some tea?"(Iroh)

"He should be training."(Azula)

"Even the greatest minds and bodies can be overtaxed."(Uncle)

"My son does not get overtaxed."(Azula)

"Azula—"(Uncle)

I interrupt them to stop the impending argument.

"Great Uncle. Mother. It is fine. I've already regained my strength and am eager to begin training again."(Kuzo)

Before either of them can say another word I gather water into my left hand and ignite fire in my right. I can hear them both walk a ways from me.

"He's not progressing fast enough," (Azula)

They both watch Kuzo from a distance as he tries to bend a sphere of air in one hand and create various shapes of sand, in the other.

"We can only lay the foundations. To truly master the elements, he will need to meet his Mentors," Iroh responds. "I assume the search goes—?"

"It goes terribly," Azula cuts him short. "Even among the prisoners, there are none worthy. None _strong _enough. I know. I've tested them myself…"

Iroh begins to imagine what kind of cruelty may have transpired only a few hours ago, but quickly banishes the thought. He cannot afford to reprimand Azula or her methods. Not at this point. Not when the situation is so desperate.

Iroh sighs heavily. An aged and worn out breath.

"A few leads on potential teachers. Schools of war that have little to do with bending, but will aid him nonetheless. Ty Lee has agreed to teach him Qi blocking, as well as escort him out of the Fire Capital when the time is right."(Azula)

Iroh strokes his white beard in thought.

"The bare minimum requirements have been met. It is still a great source of worry that there is no news of a water bending teacher, or a solution to attaining air bending mastery…"(Iroh)

Too many missing pieces. Gone were the days an Avatar simply had to travel to a nation and undergo tutelage from an elemental master. If there are any left, they're hiding themselves with great care, and for good reason.

"How much time do we have left?"(Iroh)

Kuzo begins bending all four elements into rings around him. They clash and disappear violently.

"Not much…" Azula replies darkly.


	4. Chapter 3: Lan Takes the Stage!

**Chapter 3: Lan**

_(2 years after Chapter 2. 4 years into training with Iroh, Kuzo and his great uncle go on an outdoor excursion)_

*BOOM!*

Kuzo barely manages to dodge a boulder that was shot at him. He looks behind to see a colossal crater generated from the impact.

_Speed AND that kind of firepower. Utterly ridiculous._

He turns his attention to the source of the projectile but the attacker is nowhere in sight. Kuzo scans the empty rock canyon and finds nothing.

_Calm yourself! If you can't see it, it's probably underground…_

_But the earth isn't rumbling…_

_So if it's not around, or below, it has to be…_

…

_BROOD OF A SKY BISO-!_

Without giving any care to any one particular direction, Kuzo jumps haphazardly to the side.

A great shadow falls from the sky.

As it lands, the terrain ripples like tsunami waves and the whole canyon's landscape transforms.

Kuzo was able to shield himself with a condensed earthen wall, but still suffered damage from the shockwave. The wall crumbles and he looks upon his opponent, while planning his next move.

A giant, brown furred, rabbit stares back at Kuzo with intelligent eyes. Eyes shining black and white spots freckled across its strong colored coat. The animal is called a Subun. A large earth bending rabbit, which is rarely seen because of its blurring speed, keen hearing, and tunneling capabilities. Combining its great leg strength and talent for its respecting element, the creature makes for an apt fighter and traveler.

"Ah… Kuzo! I don't believe she wants to be your subordinate." (Iroh)

Iroh shouts down from an adjacent cliff, a safe distance away.

"She also seems quite stubborn." (Iroh)

"An _obvious_ observation Uncle! Wait-, she? Whatever! It makes no difference. She'll make for a perfect subordinate," Kuzo speaks fiercely.

The Avatar and the Subun face each other dramatically like dueling swordsmen or sumo wrestlers in a ring. They only wait for one of them to make the first move.

_I doubt it-, no, sorry, SHE will obey me if I win in some roundabout way. This will be a direct contest of strength! I WILL have your subservience, you oversized rodent!_

Kuzo digs his feet deep into the earth, readying to launch his body. The Subun's long ears twitch as she begins to do the same.

Almost simultaneously, they both blast towards each other like cannon fire. Along the way, Kuzo gathers the rock around him to make a condensed sedimentary shield. The Subun does the same. What cannot be seen with the naked eye is that Kuzo also forms a shield of condensed air to compliment the earthen shield.

The Avatar knew the only way to win would be to take advantage of using two elements at once. Normally undoable without the Avatar state, but Kuzo had practiced relentlessly in this. To the point where he could do it under the most pressuring of circumstances. Although not perfect, it may be enough.

The two forces collide head on. The shockwave cracks and ripples throughout the sky. The world distorts for a brief moment as the two great forces shift from clashing to rebounding. Members from a distant village hear the sound of something like a meteor falling and look towards the source. A cloud of dust follows seconds later, blowing in all their faces.

The floating bits of dirt begin to settle, leaving the canyon a valley of rubble. In the deadly silent stage, a shifting of boulders breaks the quietness.

*Sigh* "How reckless…" (Iroh)

Iroh climbs out of a pile rocks and begins patting his robes, in a carefree manner.

"I'm sure he's fine… Most likely…" (Iroh)

He prepares tea with what little survives of his tea set. After a few patient sips, the sounds of more rubble shifting can be heard.

Kuzo appears, coughing erratically. Clothes torn, arms cut, bruises slowly beginning to swell, he moves towards another pile of moving rubble.

The Subun sneezes as she burrows her way to the surface. Kuzo comes to a stop in front of her.

"Yield, rabbit!" (Kuzo)

The Subun makes no response.

"I do not think she is yielding." (Iroh)

"Uncle!"(Kuzo)

Iroh shrugs as if to say he was merely offering his opinion.

The two hard fought foes merely stare at each other with exhausted breath.

Kuzo breaks the deadlock by grabbing the Subun's giant ears, which he can barely grasp.

"Yield!"(Kuzo)

In response, the Subun begins pushing the Avatar with her large head.

Both parties are relentless as they use their remaining miniscule strength in an attempt to overpower the other. The only thing moving them is their enormous prides. A slight breeze could have knocked either of them down at this point.

This odd children's squabble between two elemental titans comes to an end when they both collapse next to each other. Exhaustion finally set in.

Iroh walks over lightly, cup in hand, while overlooking the situation with mild amusement. Like a referee for the match, he raises up his uncupped hand.

"I pronounce the match a draw!" (Iroh)

"Uncle… Unc…*cough* I…won…" (Kuzo)

Although it is a wonder if the Subun understands what they are saying, she gives an audible sniff scoff in response to Kuzo's statement.

"It is not the way she sees it, my nephew. Hahaha~"(Iroh)

"Grrrr" (Kuzo)

"If you ask me, I think it is better this way. You have gained an equal, a friend, rather than a subordinate."(Iroh)

"I do not require friends!"(Kuzo)

"My nephew… *sips tea*… that is crazy talk… Ah! But now you're only friend is a rabbit. *Puts his hand on his chin*. I'm not quite sure which sounds crazier…" (Iroh)

Kuzo breathes a heavy sigh and turns to his giant foe. After seeming to contemplate…

"Fine. We are... allies."(Kuzo)

He reaches his right hand towards the Subun who is lying on her side. His offer hangs in the air for an awkward moment before the rabbit moves her nose towards the outstretched hand. She sniffs it in a friendly gesture, as a sign of agreement to Kuzo's proposition.

"What do I address you as?"(Kuzo)

The Subun stares blankly.

"Korra?"(Kuzo)

The Subun's ears twitch violently.

"Your objection is noted... What of the name Lan?"(Kuzo)

The Subun sniffs in an approving fashion.

"Lan. Fine. The matter is settled. On another note, do not make the err of thinking _THIS_ is over. I will defeat you next time and subjugate your soul."(Kuzo)

Lan sniffs as if responding,

"Same to you, tiny."


	5. Chapter 4: Fire Empire School Sucks!

**Chapter 4: Fire Empire School Sucks**

_(One year after befriending Lan. Five years into training with Iroh)_

Kuzo looks down the excessively long dining table, towards his father. Baro is robed in formal Fire Empire wear befitting his rank of Shogun(After Fire Lord, it is the highest rank in the Fire Capital). On his nose, sit round spectacles that cover his piercingly intense eyes. A cigarette hangs in his mouth and sizzles lightly, above a short neat beard. At the other end of the table, he sits, hands folded, exuding an air of solidarity.

The long dining room is relatively dark with a few lit candles lining the walls. Meant to host large dinner parties, the corridor looks uncomfortably empty with only two bodies populating it.

Doubting what he had just heard, Kuzo asks again.

"What do you mean, I am to be enrolled in the Fire Empire's Phoenix Academy? If this is a jest, father, it is in poor taste."(Kuzo)

Baro's eyebrow twitches with annoyance.

"It is no joke, Kuzo. You can only learn so much from one teacher. And there is also the matter that I have been kept in the dark about your training. Your mother feels that she is teaching you properly, but fails to enlighten me on the contents of your teachings. I am concerned about your upbringing and whether she has taught you correctly."(Baro)

"She has."(Kuzo)

"I have seen no evidence of that. Therefore, from this moment forth, you will be attending Phoenix Academy."(Baro)

Kuzo plays with the fork between his fingers.

"This is a rather shrewd ploy exploiting the advantage of mother's absence…"(Kuzo)

Azula was making her trimonthly visit to Phoenix King Ozai, gone for at least one week.

Baro slams his fist on the table.

"You are my son and I am your father! You _will _show me the proper respect due and correct your speech. If I truly wanted it, I could force you to attend the Academy without your consent and cease your mother's lessons."(Baro)

"Tsk!"(Kuzo)

_It would be wise not to provoke him further. He appears rather adamant about this. (Kuzo)_

"Very well, father. I will humor your wish, but on one condition."(Kuzo)

"And why would I negotiate?" (Baro)

"Because mother will immediately object to this sham upon her return. If you have any hope of convincing her to forgo her education, you will require my allegiance in the matter."(Kuzo)

"Hmph. How foolish."(Baro)

Baro did not want to give any ground on the matter. He drums his fingers on the table surface in thought.

_The boy is right about Azula. She will without a doubt be against this…. There is no harm in hearing him out, I suppose. (Baro)_

"What is your proposition?"(Baro)

An impetuous grin flickers over Kuzo's expression.

"If I prove myself above and beyond all my fellow classmates, it would serve as infallible evidence that mother's teachings are far superior to anything I could learn in a silly classroom, correct?"(Kuzo)

"Go on…" (Baro)

"When I demolish my so called 'peers', my time at the Academy will end and I will continue my tutelage under mother, without any more resistance from you. The issue of the Academy will be considered dead and buried."(Kuzo)

"Hmph."(Baro)

"Well? Do you consent to our little gambit, father?"(Kuzo)

Baro strokes his short beard in thought.

"And let me guess. If you achieve lesser achievements than the other students, you will be on my side when we confront your mother?"(Baro)

"Obviously," Kuzo says condescendingly.

Baro stares daggers at Kuzo for his insolence. Kuzo takes note and modifies his tone.

"I mean, as you have stated."(Kuzo)

Baro began mentally deliberating.

_I doubt he could best the top in the Academy since he has lacked proper schooling. Even if he is above their level, would that be so bad? It means he is being raised correctly. I am letting my pride cloud my judgment. As long as he brings honor to my name, it is fine either way. On one hand, he does well and I can claim that it was due to my influence. On the other, he does poorly, and has to take my suggestion. As stubborn as Kuzo is, the boy has the pragmatism to see that he will require formal schooling if seen with his own eyes. Either way, the deal works in my favor.(Baro)_

"…Hmph. Very well! We have an agreement."(Baro)

"We have an accord."(Kuzo)

Kuzo responds and raises his glass in gesture. He waits for his father to do the same, but seeing as he doesn't, Kuzo only grins and drinks from his cup.

_I can detect your thoughts, even across this idiotically long table. Your pathetic conniving matters not.(Kuzo)_

A female student walks the Academy halls in a dominant fashion. While not particularly beautiful, she was drawing the stares of all the people she came across. One main reason was due to her unusual looks. For she had a strange eye tattoo painted on the center of her forehead and possessed an incredible measure of height for someone her age, putting her at least a head above any of her peers. Another reason was due to her standing as the top ranked student at the Academy. This girl was named P'Li.

Recognized early in life for a talent in combustion bending, which was the ability to create explosions with her mind, an aristocrat quickly took her under his wing. She was provided with the best education and training available. Raised with top quality resources, her talent and skill thrived, setting her a class above even the most elite Empire Soldiers, in respects to fighting ability.

In the school, she reigned as undisputed Queen. Top academic scores, undefeated in mock battles, there wasn't anyone in the Academy that hadn't heard of her. That was until a certain student transferred into her class.

P'Li quickly turned a corner and entered her classroom. It was buzzing with numerous voices of hot gossip.

"The prince is coming to our class!"

"Apparently he hasn't gone to school till now."

"Do you think he's handsome?"

"I bet he's stupid."

"After all the work we went through to get into this class, he gets in here just cause he's a prince."

P'Li knits her eye brows in irritation. She despised complaining, but her classmates were right.

Their class was made of elites. The future forerunners of the Fire Empire, handpicked from the best. They went through rigorous tests and exercise to get to where they were today, and the prince got in solely on his royalty.

The bell rang signifying the end of their gossip and the students began taking their seats. Their teacher came in shortly after and as she entered, a look of worry slowly dawned on her face. She repeatedly scanned the room but found that her eyes did not fail her.

"Did anyone see Crown Prince Kuzo?"(Teacher)

The students immediately began murmuring to each other in confusion.

"He was directed to this room already… Class, behave yourself. I will return shortly."(Teacher)

As the teacher was about to leave, a partially open window was heard opening further. From the outside, Kuzo nimbly leapt in.

Without any hesitation, he made his way to the front of the room, unbothered by the numerous stares he incurred.

Kuzo turned sharply, faced the students, not intending to give them a moment's rest, began speaking before they could recover from their shock.

"I am Kuzo. I will be _temporarily_ joining this class."(Kuzo)

He bows.

"Although many of you question my credibility…" Kuzo smiles as he says this. "… I assure you, my strength and intelligence far surpasses anyone's here."

P'Li is the first to recover her mental balance.

_He was outside, listening to all our conversations. And now he makes a flashy intro. Anyone who's studied the basics of psychological warfare can tell it's a simple intimidation tactic…(P'Li)_

But as she looks around, she sees everyone is frozen in shock.

_They all fell for it… Even the teacher is speechless…(P'Li)_

P'Li sighs as she turns her attention forward again and is surprised to see Kuzo looking right at her.

_Looks like there was one who kept their bearings. She must be the alpha.(Kuzo)_

"Teacher, please inform me of where I will be seated."(Kuzo)

The teacher blinks and composes herself in a hurry, and points to an empty seat.

Stagnant at first, the class begins to move on as the teacher begins lecturing. Although, it is hard to tell whether anyone was really absorbing the material as all thoughts centered on Kuzo.

_(At night, later that day)_

In Iroh's garden, an ancient prisoner peacefully sips his tea. Taking in the serene surroundings, Iroh enjoys his little moment of uneventful bliss.

*BOOM*

The quiet tranquility is instantly ruined by a fountain of dirt bursting out of the ground. A large hole appears as a large Subun, named Lan, jumps through. Following after her is Kuzo.

*Sigh* "Welcome, Kuzo. I was almost expecting you not to visit today."(Iroh)

"I have an explanation for that."(Kuzo)

Kuzo tells Iroh about his having to attend the Academy, the wager made with his father, and his first day of school.

"Interesting… I believe you should take fuller advantage of this than you currently are."(Iroh)

"You believe I could negotiate a more favorable contract with father?"(Kuzo)

"No, nephew. I meant interacting with those your own age. Make some friends. I worry about your loneliness."(Iroh)

"I am not lonely! I have Lan for company if need be!" (Kuzo)

A judging emotionless look comes from Iroh as he sips his tea.

"THAT… is what I am worried about, Kuzo. I fear that as well as the greatest Avatar, you might also be on your way to becoming the crazi—"(Iroh)

"I am NOT crazy! *Grrrrr* I am going to go do my warm ups." (Kuzo)

Kuzo stomps over to a clear patch of grass and begins his preparatory stretches.

Iroh sighs as he watches him.

"A boy who's only friend is a rabbit…" (Iroh)

Lan gives an audible sniff beside him.

"No offense meant, Lan."(Iroh)

After finishing his warm ups, Kuzo goes on to his daily drills. When that is finished, Iroh begins a new phase of his training.

"Now that you are able to use two elements at once with relative ease, you must learn to compliment them. Fuse them into something greater than they would be wielded separately."(Iroh)

Iroh explains the concept, which Kuzo listens to attentively.

"Now, begin."(Iroh)

Kuzo nods with a firm resolve. He crosses his legs and closes his eyes; his mind sinks into a state of pure concentration.

A layer of silence sets in while everything ceases to move. The only things that could be heard was the soft breathing of the three in the large garden.

Slowly, the air around Kuzo begins to pick up. Little sparse flames begin to flicker on and off in the swirling gales. The current's speed begins to accelerate, while the sparkling like embers grow in number. Likening to a struck match beginning to flare, the fire catches on the wind and begins to cover the previously invisible tornado. In a matter of seconds, Kuzo is engulfed in a tall circulating tower of fire several stories tall.

The flame moves violently and haphazardly as it tips to and fro, seemingly out of control.

"Kuzo! Stop!" (Iroh)

"HAAAHH!" (Kuzo)

Kuzo feels himself losing control over his bending and instinctively sends the flaming tornado upwards. Like a soaring snake, it rises high into the air before dispersing in all directions, lighting up the dark night sky.

Iroh rushes over to check on his nephew who is lying on the burnt grass, groaning in pain with bated breath. Kuzo has burns scattered all over his body. Before Iroh can treat him, Lan picks Kuzo up with her front paws and jumps into the nearest garden pond. Light wisps of steam rise as the water makes contact with his burns.

After soaking for a little bit, Kuzo walks out of the pool while examining his injuries. They are only minor burns, barely visible. Iroh breathes a great sigh of relief upon seeing him in relatively good condition.

"We will have to take this part slower. This is new territory."(Iroh)

"It's fine, Uncle. My mistake is learned. I will not fail aga—"(Kuzo)

"No, Zuko!"(Iroh)

Iroh's outburst stuns Kuzo for a good moment. He didn't see it before, but his Uncle's eyes possess a worry he had never seen before; a look that seems heart wrenching.

Iroh takes a deep breath. He doesn't seem to notice who he had called Kuzo. Past memories of another young boy suffering burns peek its head, and influence the weathered old man unconsciously.

"You _must_ take this slow. We will scale the size back and train from there."(Iroh)

Kuzo decides to ignore his Uncle's misnaming.

"I understand."(Kuzo)

Lan nips at his leg. Kuzo gently lays his hand on her large furry head and begins to pet it.

"You have my gratitude, Lan."(Kuzo)

Lan sniffs audibly.

Kuzo goes to where Iroh is sitting and plants himself on the grass. As they continue training, Kuzo whips up small fiery tornados in his palms.

(_A few days into school_)

Kuzo transferred near the beginning of the Academy's Finals testing. Despite having a ridiculously late start on his schooling, Kuzo had a brilliant mind for math, science, and military history/strategy. Azula and Iroh did not skimp on his education in the least when it came to the relatively practical subjects. With knowledge on the level of a General's, Kuzo passed his tests with flying colors and easily earned the top rank in the school.

The problem for the future would be literature, general history, and other vaguer subjects, which were not covered in his teachings. For those, he simply thought he would cheat. After the test was finished, he could easily break into his teacher's filing cabinet and change his answers.

In the break between tests, Kuzo sat alone at his desk, while eating his lunch. While mentally going over his notes and plans for the next assessments, he heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked at the source and saw P'Li with a group of seven students.

_About time. I expected this confrontation to have occurred sooner.(Kuzo)_

"What do you require, giantess?"(Kuzo)

The group looked taken back, some even gasped. They all looked at P'Li who had reddened in the face somewhat.

Since she was young, she had felt conscious about her height. Even developed a tough skin for it throughout the years. But being called out on it so unexpectedly, pricked at her temper before she could form up her defenses.

"What did you say?"(P'Li)

Kuzo looked at her curiously.

"'What do you require, giantess?' State your business."(Kuzo)

Initially, only wanting to assert her authority, P'Li's temper swiftly blew things into a larger issue.

"I challenge you to an Agni Kai."(P'Li)

Kuzo paused for a moment.

"… Agni Kais were outlawed with former Prince Zuko's death."(Kuzo)

"I see. So you're too coward to accept. Afraid you'll go after your predecessor, are we? Just cause I'm a little bigger than you?"(P'Li)

"I fear nothing. Not some outdated law, or your gigantic stature! You're petty quarrels are _beneath_ me."(Kuzo)

"Technically, _you're_ the one that's beneath _me_."(P'Li)

She was used to using her insecurities as armor. People teased you less for something if you boasted about it. It helped her cope. Most of the time anyway. The "gigantic stature" comment still irked her though.

"Your witty banter makes you appear weak rather than intelligent. It is unbecoming of you, titan woman."(Kuzo)

*Grrrr* "Stop saying that!"(P'Li)

"Hmm?" (Kuzo)

_Did I anger her to such an extent? Well, it matters not. Her emotions seem to be dictating her actions. I can make full use of this situation. _

_This is a prime opportunity to assert my superiority and take the position of alpha of the school. It will work in favor of my deal with father as well. _

…_.If possible, I should try to gain some beneficial information for my training.(Kuzo)_

"I understand, colossal one. We shall do battle, but I suggest we make a wager. I dislike the idea of a contest where the sole reward is pride alone. When I defeat you, you will disclose the secrets to your humongous stature. Now, name your terms!"(Kuzo)

"You little prick. You just won't quit with that. I'll have you kneel and lick my shoes when you lose!"(P'Li)

"Are you sure you should be doing this, P'Li? He's still the Prince! You could get into a lot of trouble for that!"(Student)

"Hmph! Such a vein wager. I'll accept your pathetic terms and crush your feeble hopes."(Kuzo)

The group makes their way to the main courtyard. Large numbers of students begin to gather en masse as they place bets on the outcome of the match. It's only a matter of time before the teachers arrive. The match will have to be decided rather quickly.

"Before we begin, I want to inquire as to why you did not simply wait for the mock battles."(Kuzo)

"I'm not stupid enough to fight you with half measures. I'm barred from using combustion bending during mock battles because they're too dangerous. Having second thoughts after hearing that?"(P'Li)

"Combustion bending? What an oversight. I would rather have bartered for intel on _that_ than your height. The secrets to your behemoth size seem a trifle now…"(Kuzo)

"Enough about my height! Start the match already!"(P'Li)

They take their positions at opposite ends of a make shift circle drawn on the ground. The diameter of the ring is roughly the length of a basketball court. One of students refereeing the match, moves towards the middle.

"Victory is determined when one combatant is either deemed unfit to go on, or verbally forfeits. Is this understood?"(Student Referee)

P'Li and Kuzo nod.

"Say your prayers _Prancy_ _Prince _Kuzo."(P'Li)

"The only thing I pray for is you do not notice your untied shoe."(Kuzo)

"What?"(P'Li)

"Let the Agni Kai begin!"(Student Referee)

As soon as the referee dropped their hand, Kuzo leapt forward attempting to land a quick blow. His flying kick shot a lance of flames in P'Li's direction.

In the momentary distraction from checking her shoe lace, P'Li dodges half a beat too slow and has her ponytail singed slightly. She quickly recovers and takes a firm stance. A second later a minor shockwave is felt, followed by an explosion.

The detonation covers a six feet diameter spherical pocket in midair.

Kuzo barely dodges the blast and begins retaliating. A three shot combo is executed perfectly: right punch, left punch, and a wave sent with a round house kick.

With minimal movement, P'Li sways her body to dodge the shots and ducks under the wave. The flames were made to miss by a hair's breadth, but done so to conserve energy and movement, rather than due to it being a narrow escape.

_She possesses commendable coordination for a giant. Self-awareness of the weakness of her large build led to this conservative defense, I see.(Kuzo)_

P'Li takes her stance again and fires another combustion shot.

_Her stare is a dead giveaway.(Kuzo)_

Before P'Li combustion bends, there is a detectable intense stare of concentration before the act. It lasts for a split second, but Kuzo is able follow the line of sight and ably predict the projection and timing of it.

Kuzo quickly leaps away and an explosion detonates where he previously was.

_Conservative defense and long range focused attacks noted.(Kuzo) _

Kuzo makes a beeline straight for P'Li in an attempt to close the distance. A slight adjustment and she is already combustion bending.

"Tsk!" (Kuzo)

Kuzo has no choice but to stop his advance and dodge diagonally back to the side.

The blast radius comes into close contact with his face, and he feels the shockwaves reverberate with his clenched teeth.

_Close range is practically impossible. The fire rate is too quick and covers a wide area of effect. The giantess is like a tank or a moving fortress! _

_The flow of this match is in her favor. She will continue this pattern until my stamina dissipates and deliver a finishing blow once my evasion halts.(Kuzo)_

In an attempt to overwhelm his foe, Kuzo taps into a significant portion of his stamina and unleashes a wild flurry of fire. An eight shot combo appears from varying angles and shapes.

As the swarm of fire bursts race towards P'Li, she detonates an explosion in front of them, taking out three of the attacks at once. She moves her hands in a defensive fire bending motion to dissipate two, while gracefully dodging the rest of the strikes.

Kuzo exhales a heavy breath of fatigue from the combo and of frustration from the feeble effect it had. While annoyed that in addition to the numerous traits of combustion bending was defense, he could not help but feel excited. A challenger's smile creeps over his sweating face.

P'Li is momentarily shocked to see his grin. Slowly, she also begins to smile as she enjoys the fight.

"What are you going to do, _your proper Royal Highness Kuzo_? Leap around like a monkey till you get blown up? Would you like to forfeit?"(P'Li)

"I will make the earth quake with the fall of your defeated body."(Kuzo)

"Says the one who's on his last ropes."(P'Li)

_That's what you think.(Kuzo)_

Kuzo takes a quick deep breath and goes through his training. Time slows as his thoughts go back to a skill he had been honing for the past few nights. Iroh's voice echoes in the back of his head.

"Listen closely, Kuzo. Air gives birth to Fire and sustains its life. Without air, there would be no oxygen to feed the flames. Etch this concept into your mind. If you are able to compliment your air bending to your fire bending, you will be able to produce a flame without imaginable equal. Like great winds stoking a blazing fire, this must be done with extreme caution and measured precision. One misstep and the elemental fusion will spiral outside of your control. This is new dangerous ground we tread. None of the past Avatars have had to do this, or even attempted it. But I am sure you will master this and go farther than any before you."(Iroh)

Kuzo's mind returns to the present.

_Gather the wind…(Kuzo)_

A combustion shot is launched towards him, to which Kuzo rotates his body out of the explosion's area, shuffling quickly to safety. His feet move swiftly and solidly after the dodge, giving him a maintained balance and time to prepare his next assault.

_Let the wind breathe life into the fire, stoke the flame…. And then exhale….(Kuzo)_

Kuzo exhales and begins his attack. A wide spinning kick is followed by an equally long crescent kick. Although it starts as a normal fire bending combo, the cross of flames become exponentially bigger almost instantaneously. Powered by an invisible draft, the blazing X leaps to a titanic size, while also picking up unfathoming speed.

*FWOOSH*

Suddenly confronted with towering waves of inferno never seen before, P'Li panics. The massiveness of the attack easily engulfs the _entire _ring and is most definitely unavoidable. Left with no other option, she shoots a combustion shot, hoping to dissipate it.

The detonation was able to disperse some of it, but the remainders swoop forward and inflict damage.

P'Li tries to recover and shakes the burning embers from her clothes. As she regains a bit of her composure, what little she was able to pick up drops away at the sight of Kuzo.

The Avatar had already begun his next motions. He looked like a perfect fighting machine. Unrelenting, overwhelming, no mercy, no quarter given. Completely immersed in his concentration, which showed in his fierce expression, Kuzo possessed the appearance of an invincible fire god.

A three shot onslaught is launched. Right punch, then left, then a finishing strike with both arms thrust together; the weight of his whole body and will behind every volley. Three daunting plumes of fire stream towards P'Li like hungry serpents.

Unable to find the time to fire another combustion shot or put up any other kind of effective defense, she brought her arms to cover her face. Mentally giving up, she resigned herself to the possibility of death. Feeling the great heat making its way closer, P'Li instinctively braced for impact.

She felt the initial fire burn her skin and experienced excruciating pain. Preparing herself for more to come, the assault abruptly passed. Suddenly the heat was gone.

Confused about what happened, P'Li uncovered her face and saw large tracks of burning black ground around her. Inferring from the roasted lines on the floor, she saw that the plumes had coursed _around_ her, only the bare edges had made contact with her skin.

_He missed?(P'Li_)

She dropped to her knees as her legs gave out from the stress.

The Avatar walked over patiently with an efficient gait, and came to a stop in front of her. He only offered a single cold word; an absolute command.

"Yield."(Kuzo)

P'Li, for a brief moment, thought she could take advantage in the drop of defense, but met the cold conquering eyes of the Avatar. It was as if his stare had seen through her entire being and crushed what little spirit remained. Her insides felt frozen as she softly uttered two words.

"I… yield…"(P'Li)

"STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY!"(Teachers)

The Academy's faculty had finally made an appearance to stop the fight. P'Li barely had any concrete recollection of what happened next. Teachers were yelling, Kuzo was scoffing, everyone involved was going to be in trouble, more Kuzo scoffing. It was mostly a blur for her. P'Li's thoughts were filled with the great flames that overwhelmed her and the cold eyes of a conqueror.

"'Wait until your father hears about this'. Was that meant to inspire some sort of fear?"(Kuzo)

Kuzo and P'Li wait outside the principal's office, while their parents are being called.

"Treating me like some problem child. Ridiculous!"(Kuzo)

Kuzo continues to scoff with arms crossed… like a problem child.

"You are a problem child."(P'Li)

"Ah! The titan woman finally speaks. For a moment, I believed you a silent figment of my imagination."(Kuzo)

P'Li no longer had the energy to combat Kuzo's slights about her height and only sighed.

"Whatever. I doubt you have many friends, the way you are. Fixing up imaginary ones wouldn't be too farfetched for a crazy like you."(P'Li)

"I AM NOT CRAZY!"(Kuzo)

P'Li jolted from the sudden outburst.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to step on any land mines."(P'Li)

"No. It is… something a relative says often. Do not mind it," Kuzo explains embarrassingly. "So long as you know my sanity is intact, I will pardon it."

"Hahaha~ What the hell is wrong with you?"(P'Li)

"There is nothing wrong with me!"(Kuzo)

"Hehehe~" (P'Li)

"Cease your chortling, giantess! I will not be made fun of by one I have defeated!" (Kuzo)

"HAHAHA!"(P'Li)

P'Li could only laugh harder. She was surprised herself. One moment she was terrified of Kuzo, the next moment, he shifted from a wrathful god to a problem child. If she treated his archaic way of speaking as a tiny brat's bravado, it was all the more laughable.

"Tsk! Cease your disgraceful howling, behemoth! More importantly!"(Kuzo)

"Hm?"(P'Li)

"I will not allow you to forget your end of our wager!"(Kuzo)

_Oh yeah. There was something like that, wasn't there?(P'Li)_

"What nutrients do you consume to cultivate your excellent stature?!"(Kuzo)

"Wait, you were serious? I thought you were making fun of me."(P'Li)

"Hm? How would _that_ ridicule you? More importantly, the secrets to your splendid growth!"(Kuzo)

_So… he wasn't making fun of me? Does that mean the whole time calling me behemoth and titan woman, he was just commenting on my height?! But if he wants to learn about it, and now he's even complimenting it, it means he never meant it as an insult…(P'Li)_

P'Li crouched in uncontrollable laughter over the misunderstanding. To her, Kuzo seemed to look like a small child asking his parent how to grow big and strong like them. His domineering impression at the end of their match had completely shattered.

She heard Kuzo yelling some more but ignored him until she got her laughing out of her system.

After wiping her tears she looked to Kuzo who was positively fuming.

"You can't _get_ my height. It runs in the family, apparently."(P'Li)

"Hmph… genetics…"(Kuzo)

"Sorry."(P'Li)

"I see… So if I am to gain the advantages of your body structure, I must join your family…"(Kuzo)

Kuzo tilts his chin into his hands and nods thoughtfully.

"I'm pretty sure that sounded really different in your head, Kuzo."(P'Li)

"Hm? That's exactly how it resounded in my mind."(Kuzo)

"*Sigh* Never mind. Just don't say something like that too often. Especially to girls."(P'Li)

"I do not understand the purpose of that, but it is duly noted. I will have to seek alternative additions to my arsenal."(Kuzo)

"Hehehe~"(P'Li)

"Again with your guffawing. If you wish it, I can make you bend the knee again and scream submission!"(Kuzo)

"…. Kuzo… Why do you talk like that?"(P'Li)

"Hm?... No specific reason. My mother used to read old stories to me when I was young. She tried to skip over tales with significant violence and war campaigning, but I pleaded with her to read them. They were my favorite stories and the heroes and conquerors in them were my favorite characters. It seems I learned to speak using similar mannerisms as they had when we read aloud."(Kuzo)

"Huh… that's…surprisingly sweet."(P'Li)

"I have very few fond moments with my mother, so I suppose _those _memories had a higher level of attachment and effect."(Kuzo)

"… I see."(P'Li)

_That was a bit heavy. Guess he has his own circumstances. (P'Li)_

Suddenly, Kuzo stood up from his chair.

"I am taking my leave. I refuse to stand on this foolish farce of a ceremony."(Kuzo)

"Kuzo, you can't just leave."(P'Li)

"And why not? Who stands in my way of leaving this accursed building?"(Kuzo)

"Well… nothing I guess."(P'Li)

"Then the matter is settled. May this building burn in a thousand fires after I leave it!"(Kuzo)

"Hahaha! I think you could have just said 'screw this.'"(P'Li)

"Hm?... Hmmmmmm…then….screw THIIIIIS!"(Kuzo)

As Kuzo takes his magnificent leave, P'li drops to the floor laughing. After regaining some of her control, she chases after Kuzo still chuckling along the way.


	6. Chapter 5: Azula's Resolve

**The Last Avatar Kuzo Chapter 5 – Azula's Resolve**

_(During Chapter 4, while Kuzo was at the Academy)_

Azula fit her feet snugly into her boots. Next were the forearm guards, made out of leather with thinly scaled metal armor sown into it. After completing her dressing, she threw a few shadow punches and kicks to make sure that everything was in tip top order.

Her outfit emphasized light weightedness, while retaining the minimum amount of armor. The joints were made out of stretchy, flexible material as to avoid inhibiting the user's nimbleness. As for the appearance of it…

Azula took a quick glance at the mirror in the small locker room.

It was a tight fitting suit. A black color with a tinge of red that was barely discernible. The metal bracers that covered the shoulders, calves, and forearms, possessed an attractive Onyx finish.

Although the battle guise was made with pragmatism in mind, rather than appearance. It still exuded a sleek and powerful impression that would make anyone think it was "cool".

_I will have to note that a similar suit should be tailored for Kuzo._

Azula set aside the thought for later and stepped into an old Agni Kai ring.

The stage boasted a 100 ft diameter with a compact dirt ground. Scattered throughout the ring sat gigantic pots filled with water. Opposite Azula, were four ominous steel gates, barred like prison cells.

Azula inhaled deeply…

Held her breath for a few seconds…

And then exhaled a mouthful of cold blue fire…

_What I do is now is necessary. I do not have the luxury of feeling guilt or shame._

"Release them!" she ordered.

Unseen servants received the command and began opening the steel gates.

Nothing appeared at first, but slowly, various men and women began moving through the metal doorways. Earth benders wearing dusty green shirts and pants filtered in from the two left gates. Water benders with torn light blue robes poured from the two on the right. They all looked to Azula with the same horrifying apprehension. Not so surprising considering the situation they were in.

They had been instructed by Azula's servants to do battle with her. On one hand, they thought if they seriously injured her, only severe repercussion awaited them. On the other, if they disobeyed the order to fight, what manner of punishment awaited their disobedience? Conflicted over what to do, the prisoners could make no decision.

So Azula made it for them.

"Bear no doubt, you _will_ be fighting for your lives. I will be aiming to end every last one of you and if you do not face me with the same mentality, all hopes of living past the next few moments, will vanish. There will be no second warning."(Azula)

While the prisoners remained apprehensive, Azula gave a small huff. She began weaving her arms like a witch conjuring magic. Lightning began sparking from the tips of her fingers until she halted the motion, pointing at a random Earth Bender.

A lance of pure electricity leapt from Azula's index and middle finger, and pierced the Earth bender's heart. A pitch black hole appeared over the dead man's chest and shirt, as he fell backwards from the impact.

The face of the dying man brought painful memories of Zuko. The eyes stared blankly, the whites so unnervingly clear. An expression that showed surprise and a deep cutting look of disbelief. The body contorted violently once. A twist that looked inhumanly and gut wrenching. And then there was only dead stillness.

Lightning was a cruel weapon. It made its victim's bodies distort and spasm out of control. Your nerves flared as you lost command of your own muscles. You'd beg your heart to beat even once more, just to keep yourself alive, but instead it stayed, petrified into rock. The only other inhumane attack that comes remotely close to that feeling would be Blood Bending.

Azula's conscience writhed with guilt, but only for a split second.

An iron resolve quickly brought her stability as she regained her emotional balance.

_Kuzo_

The single word gave her the strength to endure.

"Fight me as if your lives depend on it, because I _assure _you, they do!"(Azula)

The Water and Earth Benders tore their gaze away from the first fallen, and focused on the approaching Fire Lord. She leapt into the midst of them like a predator amongst numerous prey, baring her teeth all the while.

The prisoners scattered, began their motions, and then launched their respective elements. Earth bricks were uprooted and then catapulted. Serpent like torrents rose from the water pots and dashed towards their target.

Azula flipped and twirled in midair to dodge the projectiles. Her movements were so fluid, so light, that it looked all too easy to evade their attacks. All done without any use of Fire Bending.

_Too weak… None of them seem capable of training Kuzo from the looks of it…_

_Hopefully if some are pushed to their breaking point, they may exhibit more talent._

One by one the prisoners fell, like dominoes. Some performed admirably. A handful presented an actual threat to Azula at the end of their lives. But as the "test" came to a conclusion, none of the prisoners were deemed worthy.

Two hours had passed, and Azula was left the sole survivor of the battle.

Azula exhaled a heavy breath.

_Curses…._

In Ozai's chamber, Azula presented herself and kneeled on one knee.

The chamber was bright with yellow torches lining the walls. Long tapestry draped the interior, all bearing the symbol of the Phoenix King in shining gold.

Ozai sat on a tall back chair, hands, adorned with flamboyant jewels, knitted in thought. His red and black robes were long and covered well past his feet. His hair and beard were pure white. A look of a much older man than his actual age. The Phoenix King throne brought more stress than imaginable.

Ozai could not help but feel a little annoyed with Azula's appearance.

She did not bother changing out of her battle guise, which had incurred dust, a few battered metal plates, and tears in the cloth here and there.

"The boy will become my successor, Azula, and that is FINAL!" (Ozai)

"Father. As I have previously stated, publicly announcing him as your successor is a mistake. If you could just wait a bit more, at least until Kuzo has reached adulthood, where he would no longer be at the mercy of Baro—"(Azula)

"No! I must name my successor now! My life…" *Cough cough* "…will end soon…"*wheeze* "… I must name the next Phoenix King with my own voice so as to leave no doubt. He must also begin his shadowing so that he may learn the affairs of matters."(Ozai)

Azula gritted her teeth in a troubled expression.

_There's no more time left…_

"You are to bring the boy by your next visit. He will be out of the harmful reach of Baro, and begin his studies. This is an _order_, Azula. The matter is decided, and I will hear no more opposition."(Ozai)

"…. Yes, Father." (Azula)

_(Two weeks after the Academy trial ended and Azula's meeting with Ozai)_

*Knock knock*

A young girl maneuvered a door knocker roughly twice the size of her head.

P'Li stood before the side entrance of the Fire Capital's Palace. The main gate was used for large scale events and parades. Although the side gate was much smaller and ordinarily used to receive guests, it still looked dauntingly tall with its black steel forgery and gold adornments.

It was night time and P'Li could only visit after her school had ended. She thought of how possibly disrespectful the whole situation was, but pushed the apprehension aside as she felt the proper channels would've taken too long. Besides, she had a fairly high social status herself. She was dressed in the Academy's pristine school uniform, so she wasn't completely unpresentable. P'Li would be treated like an honored guest, nonetheless. At least she assumed so.

_He hasn't been to school for a while now. No word, just nothing. Something might be wrong…_

A servant finally responded and asked P'Li to name herself. She promptly gave her title, family lineage, and other fanciful identifications to prove she was no ordinary citizen. After a few moments, she was quickly let in.

Servants led her through the maze of the Palace halls to an intimate dining room. Though intimate would be stretching it, as the room was gigantic, possessing a high ceiling, with an obnoxiously long table in it.

"General San's daughter, I presume."

At the opposite side of the room, stood Baro. Wearing heavy robes with pointed shoulder blades, he quickly put out a cigarette he had been smoking.

P'Li approached and bowed deeply as proper etiquette called for. Again she issued her titles and identifications.

"To what do I owe this visit?"(Baro)

"If I may, I was hoping that I could speak to Crown Prince Kuzo."(P'Li)

Baro raised an inquisitive eye brow.

"My son is out at the moment. He should return shortly. What is your connection to him?"(Baro)

"I'm his school friend."(P'Li)

"School friend… Hm…."(Baro)

The gears in Baro's head were turning rapidly.

_General San's daughter. She would make for a fine political marriage with Kuzo. Although adopted, she will be her family's inheritor._

"Could I prepare you something to eat? I'd like to have a talk with you, while we wait for my son."(Baro)

"No! I couldn't possibly intrude! My apologies for the sudden visit. I will come another time."(P'Li)

"Oh, but I insist. I could not possibly turn away a guest so quickly."(Baro)

"Well—"(P'Li)

*Doorway opening and closing*

"Have something prepared immediately. I'm famished."(Azula)

Azula ordered a servant shortly and made her way to the party of two.

"Azula, you have returned."(Baro)

"The conference took longer than expected. Who is our guest?"(Azula)

"This is P'Li, General San's daughter."(Baro)

P'Li bowed low.

Azula stared at her a short moment before moving her eyes back to Baro. Her mind quickly filled in the reasons for the girl's visit.

"A political matching?"(Azula)

"No! Nothing of the sort! I am only a school friend of Kuzo's."(P'Li)

Baro's stomach dropped.

An uncomfortable silence descended.

"_School friend…._ What school would that be, Miss P'Li?"(Azula)

P'Li made a dry gulp. She had never spoke to the Fire Lord before, but the tone of her voice held a fear inciting chill to it. The young girl was immediately put on edge, as she struggled to respond to the domineering presence.

_Scary... Why is she angry?(P'Li)_

"That would be the Phoenix Academy, Ma'am! Kuzo has been absent for a while, so I was wondering if he was alright!"(P'Li)

She spoke much louder than intended.

_Now I see where Kuzo gets it from…_

_Please stop staring at me. I feel like I'm going to die at any second._

But Azula's quiet fury was not directed at P'Li but…

"Baro… What is this about the Phoenix Academy? What events have been transpiring during my absence?"(Azula)

*Cough Ahem* "I enrolled our son in formal schooling _temporarily._ I believed it would prove beneficial."(Baro)

Even Baro had a slight quiver to his voice when he made his excuse.

"And you thought it wise, not to consult me on _my_ son's education? To which I have taken full liberty of?"(Azula)

"That is…"(Baro)

Although Azula was asking that, she knew exactly what Baro had been up to. Everything was a calculated game for him to gain more power and influence. The intentions were obvious.

"You."(Azula)

"Yes?!"(P'Li)

"You may leave—"(Azula)

*Doorway opens and closes*

"Hm? Mother! You have returned!"(Kuzo)

Kuzo quickly ran over and bowed promptly. He took a side long glance at P'Li, who looked like she was going through torture.

_I wonder what matter brought P'Li here. Judging from her fearful demeanor, mother has quickly imposed her will on her._

_As expected! She quelled her so easily._

_You have my sympathies P'Li…_

"Kuzo, you have attended Phoenix Academy?"(Azula)

Kuzo's insides froze instantly.

"Answer me."(Azula)

"I… thought it may prove a fruitful venture."(Kuzo)

"Hmmmm…. And did it?"(Azula)

"I produced results at the top of all my classes!"(Kuzo)

"… I'm asking you if it proved _useful_."(Azula)

"… Yes."(Kuzo)

"…"(Azula)

"Of course, I quickly absorbed what I found useful and continued my previous training as soon as possible!"(Kuzo)

A cold hush had enveloped the abnormally large dining room. The only one who dared move or breathe easy was the ice queen.

"I see… We will speak later. I need to have a talk with your father. See your… _friend_, to the gates."(Azula)

"Yes, Mother!"(Kuzo)

"'Fire Lord', in company."(Azula)

"Yes, Fire Lord!"(Kuzo)

Kuzo threw a glance toward P'Li who was still frozen.

_Voice your departure, you fool, before my Mother smites us all!_

P'Li finally took the hint.

"I will take my leave now! It was a great honor meeting you, Fire Lord Azula! Shogun Baro!"(P'Li)

She bowed in robotically erratic motion. Baro smiled courteously while Azula still wore a stern expression.

As soon as formalities were over, Kuzo and P'Li began walking out of the room at the speed of a run. When they made it out of audible distance, they inhaled heavily, as if the mental pressure had submerged them in water.

"Your mother is the scariest – SCARIEST THING IN THE WORLD! EVER! OF ALL TIME!"(P'Li)

"Yes. Is she not wonderful? I only hope that I can one day command such a presence…"(Kuzo)

"Ughhh So your mom's your role model, huh? Though, meeting her personally, I can see why. How the hell can she be so frightening _and_ in some weird way, inspiring at the same time?"(P'Li)

"Hmph!"(Kuzo)

"That's not something _you_ should be proud of! *Sigh* But it's obvious that you're the spawn of that dragoness. You're not much like your dad though…"(P'Li)

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"…I… am _nothing_ like that man. And I never will be…"(Kuzo)

P'Li sensed something deep within that sentence, but decided not to push it. Whatever it was, it didn't seem like a subject to be touched upon lightly.

"So… you're not coming back to school?"(P'Li)

"No. The Academy has fulfilled its purpose. I have taken in all I needed."(Kuzo)

P'Li was saddened at the answer.

_I guess I'll never see him again…_

_Wait, of course I'll see him! Even if we don't meet at school, our social circles are always throwing those stupid get togethers._

_I've been avoiding them, but if I get to hang out with Kuzo again, I guess I can attend some of them._

_Though if I do, I __**really**__ don't want to be considered for a political marriage though… no offense to Kuzo._

In no time, they had made their way to the entrance gate.

"See ya, Kuzo! I'll make sure to attend any social gatherings at the palace. We can sneak off and maybe I can teach you Combustion Bending."(P'Li)

Kuzo was shocked wide eyed momentarily. Although the thought of learning Combustion Bending was appealing, he was more taken back by the level of familiarity.

He slowly eased into a warm smile not many had ever seen before.

"I would like that, P'Li. Good bye."(Kuzo)

"Heh! What are friends for?"(P'Li)

The door closed and Kuzo continued to stare, imagining P'Li walking away.

_Friends…_

…

_Good bye, P'Li. You are an honorable friend.._

*Knock knock*

"Enter." (Azula)

Kuzo entered his mother's study.

The office was wide and mostly empty. Various weapons mounted the walls as décor, and long shelves stood along the walls, behind Azula's desk.

Kuzo entertained the thought of a full on fight being waged in the office.

"What is the progress of your training?"(Azula)

"I've mastered the ability to fuse air and fire. Uncle says the flames created matched Fire Bending only available during Sozin's Comet."(Kuzo)

"And Water Bending?"(Azula)

"… None."(Kuzo)

Water bending was the bane of Kuzo's existence. For years, he had studied Water Benders, read scrolls, practiced the motions, _nothing_ worked. His skill for that particular element was nonexistent. Iroh had explained that as Kuzo was born primarily under the Fire element, it was only natural that he would have the greatest difficulty with its counterpart. Sometimes Kuzo would wonder if he even _needed_ to master Water.

"You _must_ be able to Water Bend, Kuzo. Your arsenal will suffer a detrimental cut in power if you are unable to do so…"(Azula)

"I know, Mother… I have nothing to excuse my failure."(Kuzo)

Kuzo hated that. Admitting to failure.

Worst of all, to the one he wanted approval from the most.

He quickly tried to change the subject.

"And the visit with Grandfather?"(Kuzo)

Azula paused and heaved a great sigh.

"… We must make preparations to leave."(Azula)

_As expected… I knew something was odd with Mother the second she returned. My intuition was sound._

Kuzo thought of P'Li and his final words of good bye.

_Though I wish it wasn't all the time._

"How much time do we have?"(Kuzo)

Azula knitted her hands and rested her forehead on them.

"… Tomorrow."(Azula)


	7. Chapter 6: Tyrant's New Year

**Chapter 6: Tyrant's New Year**

_(A few hours after Chapter 5, Baro has a meeting in his private garden)_

Baro's Zen garden was impressive. Carefully trimmed trees were meticulously positioned throughout the place. Grainy white sand covered most of the surface area with ripple like wave designs combed into the ground. It gave a very tranquil, while also thoughtful, atmosphere.

In the center of it all, Baro stood. Three of his most loyal retainers kneeled before him. They wore black armor with silver material lining the edges, which shone brightly in the reflecting moon light above. On their shoulder armors, was painted in bold white print:

雷

The kanji for Lightning.

It was the symbol for their military company and their name rite. They were the Lightning Count. The three present were the Leader, the Second in Command, and the Third.

Originally formed by Azula for her campaign against the Northern Water Tribe, they were given intensive lightning bending training. Taught the best techniques, and possessing the intelligence to create new and unorthodox forms, they practically brought the last remaining Water Bending stronghold to its ruin all on their own.

Although founded by Azula, they now they belonged to Baro. During Azula's episode of depression and after, her pregnancy with Kuzo, Baro had been given, or more accurately, he had taken the Lightning Count regiment for himself. Replacing and modifying the company to what he deemed fit, the Shogun reformed the elite lightning bending focused battalion to answer only to him.

"I have a feeling we will need to make our move soon. Azula insisted on celebrating New Year's alone with Kuzo. Although we may not have the best of relationships, this is too much out of the ordinary. Have your best subordinates on standby."(Baro)

"Yes, Shogun."(Lightning Count Leader)

The one who answered was Raina, leader of the Lightning Count, and Baro's right hand. She possessed short, ghostly white hair, which made her look like a thunderbolt when she darted swiftly towards her enemies.

"We will capture, Kuzo."(Raina)

"I want him unharmed, but I will not hold it against you to use force. He is young, but not to be taken lightly. I'm not sure how powerful he is, or what training he's been through…"(Baro)

Baro slowly deliberates his next instructions.

"… do not kill him, even as a last resort. He is still my child."(Baro)

Raina frowned slightly but quickly donned her indifferent expression.

"And Fire Lord Azula?"(Raina)

"Capture her if possible. If it's too much trouble, you may end her life. I would have preferred to use her as a hostage against Ozai, if possible, but even if she was imprisoned, Ozai isn't the type to negotiate. He'd abandon her quite easily."(Baro)

"Understood."(Raina)

"I'm trusting you, Raina. Do not fail me."(Baro)

"Yes, Shogun!"(Raina)

_(At the same time, in Ozai's throne room)_

Five Yuyan Archers knelt before Ozai.

They wore dark red short jackets with baggy pants. What particularly identified their organization, was the dragon tattooed over their eyes. It signified their great sight and exceptional skill for precision. They were the Phoenix King's elite intelligence corps, responding to any and all of Ozai's commands no matter the difficulty.

At one time, they had captured the Avatar Aang, rather easily. They also played a large part in gathering information, which lead to the quelling of the Earth Kingdom Rebellion. They had garnered much respect and reputation from their numerous accomplishments throughout the Fire Nation/Empire's history.

And now, again, they are given another important task that would affect the movements of history.

"Guarantee Kuzo's deliverance to Phoenix Landing. Assassinate Baro," Ozai commanded simply.

The Yuyan only nodded in acknowledgement.

Ozai gave them a wave of his hand and the archers quickly faded into the shadows.

_(At the same time, in Mei's Mansion)_

Ty Lee was making a visit to Mei's home. They were both constantly under house arrest, only released if given special missions by the Fire Empire. Only permitted to visit each other once every two weeks. Eight guards were present at all times, four of them were from Lightning Count.

Mei and Ty Lee sat casually, discussing minor issues of the Fire Empire in Mei's dining room.

Ty Lee had her hair braided in a long pony tail, wearing a slim fitting pink outfit. Little had changed about her since the events of Last Airbender. She grew taller, and a good amount wiser, but still retained her youthful optimism.

Mei on the other hand, had become darker in the passing years. Though originally very gloomy, the death of Zuko granted more weight onto her already heavy heart. She wore large black robes, sleeves that extended significantly passed her hands. They concealed many throwing weapons underneath, ready to fly at a moment's notice.

A servant entered the room, interrupting their conversation.

"Fire Lord Azula has arrived."(Servant)

Mei and Ty Lee stared wide eyed at the servant, doubting what they had just heard.

Azula had made no contact with Mei after their rebellion at the Fire Nation prison. The Fire Lord had given her and Ty Lee missions to fulfill, but never presented personally. It would be the first time all three would reunite in over two long decades.

Azula walked through the door, wearing her formal Fire Lord attire. Ignoring the incredulous expressions Mei and Ty Lee wore, she surveyed the room, her eyes falling on the guards.

"Leave us."(Azula)

The guards were caught off balance and looked at each other with apprehension.

"Now."(Azula)

Thoughts ran wild as they contemplated if the Shogun or Phoenix King would approve. Also if a punishment awaited them if they were to disobey Azula. The decision was tipped in Azula's favor as she stared daggers at every one of them. As if to say she would burn them all in cold fire if they stayed in the room a moment longer.

The guards quickly bowed and left the room. As soon as they were alone, Azula took a seat at the dining table.

"Ty Lee. Mei. It's been too long."(Azula)

"Y-Yeah… it has…"(Ty Lee)

"… You've gotten old, _Fire Lord_," Mei spoke with an icy bite. A tone that reflected a chilling fury beneath her words.

"I know how you two must feel about me… But I'll have to ask that you put those feelings aside. There are more important things to discuss than your contempt for me."(Azula)

And so Azula explained to the two about Kuzo. Her plan for the escape. Plans made for the future. No detail was left untouched.

"So I ask that you two spend your New Year's with us."(Azula)

"…" (Mei)

"Mei… It's for Kuzo. No matter what Azula's done… I mean, this is for the sake of the world. For the Last Avatar…" (Ty Lee)

"Always so optimistic. You _do_ realize he's _her_ son. Who knows what kind of monster he is."(Mei)

"He is not a monster!" Azula angrily yelled louder than she had intended. "... He isn't me..."

Mei and Azula glared at each other for a long while. Suddenly, Ty Lee broke the deadlock.

"Kuzo… I want to meet him."(Ty Lee)

Mei and Azula looked at her and then at each other. After a moment, they both calmed their tempers down to a more reasonable degree.

"… a son of Azula…"(Mei)

"… he looks a lot like _him_."(Azula)

Mei grits her teeth at the faint image of a clumsy short tempered boy. She almost lashes out at Azula, for bringing up such a painful memory.

_Zuko… He chose to help the Avatar… And he would have, without a doubt, help his nephew. *Sigh* This really sucks._

"… Fine."(Mei)

"… Thank you."(Azula)

*Sigh* (Mei)

*Sigh*(Azula)

"Soooo…. All three of us are together again. That hasn't happened since…"(Ty Lee)

Mei glared at Ty Lee while Azula faced somewhere else.

"Okay, okay, let's not bring that up…. New Year's, huh? Sounds…fun?"(Ty Lee)

No response came from the other two. Ty Lee couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic.

_This seems a little more like old times…_

"Kuzo… the Last Avatar, huh? I wonder what he's like."(Ty Lee)


	8. Chap 7: Azula and the Avatar's New Year

**Chapter 7: Azula and the Avatar's New Year**

_(One night after Chapter 6. Kuzo, Azula, Ty Lee, Mei, and Iroh, celebrate New Year's in Iroh's garden)_

They brought out a long table into the large garden, so that they would be able to watch the fireworks whenever they started. The best dishes the royal family cooks had to offer, were prepared in bulk for the dinner. Food filled every inch of the wooden surface, and threatened to break the table under all the weight. Lan had several large barrels of carrots and other vegetables all to herself.

"It is very heartening to see you two again."(Iroh)

"The feeling's mutual."(Ty Lee)

Mei smiles and nods.

Azula eats her food silently.

Kuzo looks at Mei and Ty Lee with a curious expression.

"So this is the team with which we are to travel with, is it?"(Kuzo)

Everyone becomes completely silent as they stare at Kuzo.

"Hm? Am I mistaken?"(Kuzo)

"You are not. Now quietly eat your food, Kuzo."(Azula)

"Uh…huh… Yes, mother."(Kuzo)

"There's no need to be so stiff, Azula. We are _celebrating_, after all," Iroh interjects lightheartedly. "I think this would be a good time to taste an aged wine I have been saving."

Iroh brought out a ceramic bottle as large as a forearm.

"Yay~"(Ty Lee)

"Uncle! Do you forget that we must escape soon? We are to leave under the cover of all the celebrations!"(Kuzo)

"Hm? Did you not tell him?"(Iroh)

"The plan is reset for _after_ midnight. I thought it better to escape when the celebrations are over, when everyone is asleep."(Azula)

"I see… but still—"(Kuzo)

"Hahaha! Just relax. Let the adults have their fill. And also for tonight, please be the young boy we all know you to be, nephew. Who knows, after tomorrow, there may be no other chance," said Iroh as he opened the wine.

"Yeah, lighten up, Kuzo!" Ty Lee says as she has her cup being filled.

"But—"(Kuzo)

A hand lightly pats his shoulder. Kuzo turns to see that it is Mei.

"Ty Lee used to be in the circus. Her performances aren't… _completely_ boring."(Mei)

"Oh! Great idea! Do you wanna throw in some knife action too?"(Ty Lee)

Mei cracks an almost unseeable smile and stands up.

Before they begin their performance, they take some long sips of wine. Iroh also follows suit and takes out a tsungi horn, among other instruments. Apparently, he was going to provide background music.

On a night that they were supposed to be preparing to flee for their lives, the four eldest members held the same thought.

_It really is just like old times._

And for that one night, the past ceased to matter, the future seemed unimportant, and some painful things were forgotten. If even for a little bit.

Ty Lee flipped and twirled through the air with all the grace of a bird. She balanced on a makeshift tight rope and started showing off her whole gymnastics repertoire. After that, she kicked and tossed some plates into the air. Mei shattered them one by one with various projectiles. Then two, three, up to eight at a time. Despite the numerous dishes being destroyed, no one seemed to care. It might have been the influence of alcohol.

Kuzo observed their movements with marvel. He knew they had been former comrades of his mother, but had hardly expected them to have such skill. He was especially surprised with Ty Lee, who had deceptive strength and speed, considering her aloof personality.

Iroh played loudly and sung with a deep resonant voice. He was a one man band, and he did it well. Kuzo could not help but tap his foot to the beat.

Little by little, he stopped trying to learn Mei and Ty Lee's movements and felt himself being entertained. Feeling a growing childlike giddiness inside, Kuzo began…

"Enjoying yourself?"(Azula)

"Yes! I mean… no?"(Kuzo)

Azula smiled.

"It's fine."(Azula)

She turned her attention back to the performance, leaving Kuzo in complete shock. He could not remember the last time his mother had smiled.

His mind trailed back to memories before he was discovered to be the Avatar. A parent reading her son stories by candle light.

"Before I forget. Here. I had it made for you as soon as possible."(Azula)

Azula produced some folded black clothes tinged ever so slightly in red. The performers had stopped and gathered around the mother and son. Kuzo quickly dawned the clothing and attached the respective onyx armor.

It was a variation of Azula's battle suit. Kuzo's included a bit more armor to the limbs, and a thicker cloth. It was an improved version.

Ty Lee, Mei, and Iroh looked at him very curiously for a while. They each wore a look that seemed conflicted. All three with a hand cupping their chin. A long awkward silence passed before someone decided to say something.

"He _is_ supposed to be the Avatar, right?"(Mei)

"Kuzo looks like a villain, or a ninja, or a dragon emperor."(Ty Lee)

"Although far from heroic looking…You cannot deny that it… suits him perfectly."(Iroh)

Lan comes over and sniffs in approval.

Azula chuckles lightly.

Everyone froze in shock and turned their attention towards her.

_How much did she have to drink?_

Is what they all thought, but they saw that she hadn't drunk any of the wine.

"The design seemed to fit well, and I thought you would _especially_ like it."(Azula)

Kuzo nodded happily.

He wasn't sure if it was on purpose, but Azula had confirmed it. Kuzo's favorite childhood story had a hero that wore armor similar to this. He had asked Azula to read that particular tale, countless times. Kuzo pictured his mother's smile at those moments. Happy but also sad. A warmth that had vanished without any trace… that was until tonight.

"We should break it in then. You should get used to it as soon as possible."(Azula)

"Yes, mother!... Wait, what?"(Kuzo)

Azula quickly wore her own battle suit and walked toward a clearing.

"Come, Kuzo. Show me the results of your training."(Azula)

Kuzo had never sparred with Azula before. He had asked his mother countless times, but she had always refused. One particular bad memory was when he badgered her so much, she had slapped him across the room. A nine year old child was left with a bloody mouth back then.

Kuzo ran excitedly to a position across Azula. They both faced each other and took up their respective stances. Kuzo could not help but brim with joy, while Azula smiled fondly.

A tear may have streaked down her cheek, but if it did, it quickly evaporated in the fire bending that was conjured.

Iroh and Ty Lee began cheering as fireworks exploded and dotted the night sky.

_(After the spar)_

Azula pulls Ty Lee aside and hands her an envelope.

"Take this letter. Do not open it until Kuzo is out of the Capital."(Azula)

"Understood."(Ty Lee)

Ty Lee slipped the envelop into her hidden pocket. She breathed a heavy sigh as she took on the heavy responsibility.

"… Thank you, Ty Lee. For putting on airs in front of Kuzo and for everything to come."(Azula)

"I wasn't really. Despite being a bit weird and overly serious, I can tell he's a good kid…. A good Avatar on the other hand… Well, that remains to be seen. Also this plan you, Iroh, and Kuzo have put together… I can't say I approve." (Ty Lee)

"It has to be done. We need him to be an Avatar unlike any before him. To give him the tools he needs and lay down the ground work for his success."(Azula)

"Yeah… I get that… It's just…" Ty Lee looks at Kuzo in the distance, while he is being taught to throw knives by Mei. "… He shouldn't have to bear the whole world on his shoulders. He looks and acts strong, but he's still just a kid."

"It's not an act. He _is_ strong… or at least he _will_ be."(Azula)

"I can't imagine what kind of Avatar he'll become."(Ty Lee)

"Neither can I... But I trust him."(Azula)

"I will too. Not like there's any other choice."(Ty Lee)

They both quietly watch Kuzo throw knives at a test dummy. With each throw, he became increasingly more accurate; his motions, more fluid and crisp. Even Mei widened her eyes slightly in surprise.

"Azula. I need to get something off my chest before the night is over."(Ty Lee)

"… I understand. Speak freely."(Azula)

"… I'll never forgive you for what you've done."(Ty Lee)

"That's pretty bad coming from you."(Azula)

"Yeah, maybe. But I know everything… all of this is bigger than any grudge," Ty Lee says as she looks down in thought. "And I'd betray all my beliefs if I denied someone a chance at redemption. A positive force, is a positive force, no matter its origins. The world needs all the help it can get. I will be your ally once more, and watch over Kuzo."

"Hmph. So you have grown a bit from that bubbly girl I used to know."(Azula)

"You too, Azula. You've changed."(Ty Lee)

"Please. I haven't changed at all."(Azula)

"It's true… It is hard to tell but… whenever you look at him…"(Ty Lee)

They both watch Kuzo shatter plates in midair.

"… I see."(Azula)

Azula pulls Mei aside.

"You understand your part in the plans?" (Azula)

"… Of course."(Mei)

"… Thank you for treating Kuzo well."(Azula)

"He's a good kid. Ty Lee was right. No matter what you've done, he's his own person. Besides… it's also what _he_ would have wanted."(Mei)

"… I'm sorry about—"(Azula)

Mei immediately held up a hand and shushed her.

"Don't. Honestly, I shouldn't be able to bring myself to even breathe the same air as you, but everything is happening so fast. By all rights, I should just kill you right now. After everything you've done…" *Sigh* "But there's no time for that."(Mei)

"… Thank you."(Azula)

"If we were still friends, I'd probably say 'you're welcome'."(Mei)

Mei turned away and began taking her leave.

"… Good bye, Azula."(Mei)

"… Good bye, Mei."(Azula)

Mei then left the gardens.

Azula pulls Iroh aside.

"I assume the preparations are complete?" (Iroh)

"Yes."(Azula)

"I see…" Iroh comments as he strokes his beard.

They watch Kuzo being tutored by Ty Lee in Qi Blocking. The Avatar is suddenly hit with lightning quick jabs and falls helplessly to the ground.

"Are you worried?"(Iroh)

"… Yes…"(Azula)

"As am I."(Iroh)

"But I know he will succeed. He has to."(Azula)

Iroh nods heavily.

"Have you readied yourself for what is to come?"(Iroh)

"I've steeled my resolve a long time ago."(Azula)

"I see…"(Iroh)

"Thank you for all your hard work over these years, Uncle."(Azula)

"And you as well, my niece. This will be a night to remember. A night where, for once, we stand together… Strong."(Iroh)

Azula bit her lower lip.

They both watch as Kuzo tries to balance on a tight rope, but falls over.

Iroh and Kuzo walk alone.

*Sigh* "I really have put on the years…"(Iroh)

"… Yes, Uncle? You are quite ancient."(Kuzo)

Iroh coughs abruptly at the blunt statement.

"While that straightforwardness is an asset at times, perhaps we should have included some tact in your education."(Iroh)

"Hmph. Unnecessary."(Kuzo)

"You are a very interesting individual, Kuzo…."(Iroh)

"I know this."(Kuzo)

"I see much of Azula in you, more than I would care to admit. More than your mother herself would want."(Iroh)

"… Is that so wrong? I have knowledge of what my mother has done but…Everyone really does hate her, don't they?"(Kuzo)

Iroh looked at the deeply depressed boy.

He consolingly grasped Kuzo by his shoulders.

"You possess her best qualities. Qualities that I wish had outweighed her flaws. But you are the good of her. Let no one, not even I or anyone here, tell you otherwise. If you are proud of your mother, then you should be."(Iroh)

Kuzo nodded slightly.

"But fate sure is a funny thing… Choosing Azula's son to be the Avatar. Wow… I wonder what the world would have been like if Azula was the Avatar…"(Iroh)

"Hmmmm"(Kuzo)

"Anyway. I look forward to seeing who you become. You definitely don't seem like a savior of the world, if you don't mind me saying."(Iroh)

"I assure you, your assumptions are correct. I don't feel very inclined to _save_ the world."(Kuzo)

"Well, we all believe in you. Go become the _Strangest_ Avatar that ever saved the world! It would make for an interesting life story…. Ah! But make sure you don't become the _Crazies_—"(Iroh)

"Uncle! I AM NOT CRAZY! How many times must we go over this?!"(Kuzo)

"Hahaha! Just one last… We'll meet plenty of people on our travels. Surely, you will find more people to stand beside you, instead of your lone rabbit."(Iroh)

They both see Lan's ears prick in the distance.

"Ah. No offense, Lan."(Iroh)

She seems to sniff and continue nibbling at her giant carrot.

The great Uncle and nephew breathe a heavy sigh, soaking in the night air.

"Aren't you excited, Uncle?"(Kuzo)

"Hm?"(Iroh)

"For the first time in over some decades, you will be free. Truly free."(Kuzo)

"Ah… Yes…" (Iroh)

Iroh closes his eyes as if taking a deep rest.

"I suppose you're right… Hahaha…"(Iroh)

"Happy New Year, Uncle."(Kuzo)

"Hm. Happy New Year, Kuzo."(Iroh)

The elder gently lays a hand on his young nephew's head, rubbing the boy's messy short hair. It was something Kuzo usually took aversion to, but he thought for tonight alone, he would let it pass.


	9. Fall of

**Chapter 8: The Fall of…**

_(Shortly after Chapter 7. In Baro's Zen Garden)_

The Shogun eyes his guest with surprise and curiousity. Mei stands between Raina and the Lightning Count's Third in Command, Zan. They both keep her in check, making sure she doesn't make any sudden movements.

"So you're telling me that Azula plans to take Kuzo to Phoenix Landing?"(Baro)

"Yes. I'm sure you know why."(Mei)

_So Ozai is making his move…_

Baro turns to Raina.

"What is Touma's status?"(Baro)

"The Second in Command has arrived at Iroh's supposed prison. Based on his observation reports, it seems everything she's said is true. Touma is now awaiting further orders."(Raina)

"… Zan."(Baro)

The Shogun addresses the large statured Third Commander. He possessed a clean face and a bald head. Most notably, he had a very prominent looking jaw that looked to be made of stone, which gave him an eternally stern appearance.

"Meet up with Touma and begin operations."(Baro)

"Shogun? But I—"(Raina)

"Need to stay here. My spies have informed me a group of Yuyan Archers have arrived in the capital. It wouldn't be a far reach to expect an assassination attempt on my life. More like, Ozai would be left with no other choice but to do so in order to prevent Civil War from breaking out. After tonight, we'll have to increase defenses at our ports. Ozai won't get another chance like this."(Baro)

_Damn… War is upon us. I was hoping to increase my forces further but it looks like I no longer have the leisure._

"And you…" Baro said as he turned his attention back to Mei. "What do you hope to gain from doing this? Revenge?"

"Yes. That and hopefully I've done a service that grants me my freedom."(Mei)

"Ah… you want your house arrest to be lifted. And what would you do afterwards, if I were to grant this?"(Baro)

"If you are asking me if I would consider working for you, I would humbly accept your offer."(Mei)

"That was rather easy. How do I know I can trust you?"(Baro)

"You know my history, you know what Azula's family has done to mine. Ozai shamed our family and demoted our noble status. I wish to improve it again. I believe you can do that."(Mei)

"….Hmmmm" (Baro)

The gears in the Shogun's brain whirred rapidly, coming up with schemes like they always did. Weighing the pros and cons, predicting the motives, actions, measures, and countermeasures.

"Very well. However, do not make the mistake of thinking you are completely trusted. We will be keeping a close eye on you and the moment you are judged to be ineffective, you will be demoted and imprisoned immediately."(Baro)

Mei stared in silence for a few moments and then bowed deeply.

"All hail Shogun Baro," Mei voiced clearly and emotionlessly.

Yuyan Archers looked down on a corpse riddled with arrows. The informer had already released a messenger hawk by the time they got to him. The message most likely notified the Shogun of the Yuyan's presence.

The leader of the operation contemplated his next move quickly. Primary objective was securing Kuzo. Second was the assassination of Baro. The Shogun's security detail would have increased by the time they got to him if they went by the order of priorities. Time was of the essence. If they attacked Baro immediately, they would have a greater chance of succeeding in the assassination, while defenses were still being prepared.

On the other hand, they were informed that Azula was ordered to bring Kuzo to Phoenix Landing and expected her cooperation. They had brought more Yuyan Archers than necessary for a secure escort, just to be on the safe side. Now it seemed more prudent to devote more manpower towards the assassination attempt, rather than the escort. Little did they know that Azula and Kuzo had no intentions of going with them willingly. Had they known that one fact, their plans would have been very different.

So it was decided to send most of the Yuyan forces to assassinate Baro, while a smaller force would go to securing Kuzo.

_An oversight…_

_A misstep…_

Azula quietly badgered herself at the dire situation they were in. She peeked outside the window of Iroh's house and saw the chaos ensuing outside.

Yuyan Archers were moving through the shadowy forests on one side of the trail, firing arrows across the landscape. On the opposing side, lightning bolts would stab across in retaliation.

It all started with the approach of a Yuyan Archer, who had tracked their whereabouts. Azula had not expected her father to take such early measures for securing Kuzo. The spy was shocked to see Iroh and Ty Lee moving so freely, and in contact with the royal family. He knew something was wrong immediately.

It didn't take long before the Yuyan squadrons decided to take Kuzo by force. In the ensuing battle, a worst case scenario had developed. While protecting Kuzo, Lan had been pierced by a tranquilizer arrow. She was the main component to their escape. Without the Subun, the chances of success dropped to zero.

They quickly brought Lan inside the house to begin treatment. Luckily enough, the Lightning Count and Capital Army forces they were expecting Baro to send, had shown up and engaged the Yuyan. The two forces then began a fierce battle, but how much time that bought Azula's party was anyone's guess.

Ty Lee, who had mastered acupuncture treatment, was in charge of restoring Lan's health. Iroh who had a stash of medicinal herbs, also assisted. Azula and Kuzo were left in charge of safeguarding the entrances out front. Every once in a while, a Capital soldier tried to force their way in, but were quickly overwhelmed by Azula and the Avatar.

Kuzo observed the tide of battle with practiced eye. If any force looked like it was gaining the advantage over the other, he would try to rebalance the fight and assist the weakening side. Azula and he would send lightning bolts, or Kuzo would launch some well-placed boulders into the winning enemy's population. All to prolong the fight as long as possible.

"Mother, I believe we should mount an offense. With the two of us, we should be able to snatch victory from this situation."(Kuzo)

"You are over estimating us, Kuzo. The Capital forces and Lightning Count are endlessly replenishing their numbers. There's no _defeating_ them. We can only make sure that the Yuyan don't get overrun, while fending off their advances as well."(Azula)

"… I disagree. With our combined forces—"(Kuzo)

"Your mother isn't all powerful, Kuzo. As much as you would wish it. And while your strength is reliable, your training is incomplete. We cannot combat both forces on an equal plain."(Azula)

"… Acknowledged…"(Kuzo)

"Kuzo! On your two(o'clock), hit that group hard!"(Azula)

Kuzo moved into an empty space and stomped the ground with the force of an anvil. A large boulder flew up, as if answering his summons, and hovered momentarily in front of him. He planted his feet and thrust a palm at the gigantic rock, shattering it into a swarm of jagged earthen daggers. Kuzo then threw a kick that bent the air and launched the ordinance with high velocity at the intended grouping of enemies. Then a second kick was delivered creating a great wave of fire that enveloped the earthen missiles, giving them a hell-like appearance.

The group of Lightning Count Soldiers were laid waste by the apocalyptic meteor storm that rained down upon them. The fiery hail burned and cut deep into their bodies. No measure of cover or armor could protect them. All that were caught in the onslaught were rendered unfit to continue fighting, and in one fell swoop, a whole squadron had been decimated. As violent and dangerous as it was, there were no fatalities among the defeated.

Kuzo exhaled heavily at the end of the combo and felt his stamina drop a good portion. His eyes turned to Azula who nodded smilingly. A nonverbal sign of approval and pride.

"Ty Lee, what's the status on Lan?" Azula spoke into the house behind them.

Ty Lee's voice answered back.

"She'll be up and moving soon, but not anywhere near full strength. Should be barely enough to escape though. Even at half speed, Lan can outstrip any vehicle or Fire Empire soldier, that is in a straight line. Tight turns and dodging are impossible, unfortunately."(Ty Lee)

"Understood. Kuzo and I will keep—"(Azula)

"Cover!"(Kuzo)

Azula instinctively dove into the house.

Kuzo pierced both his hands into the ground and pulled up a two story tall sedimentary wall. Barely making it in time, it shielded Azula and the house from an array of lightning bolts and plumes of fire. The attacking force hit like a giant knocking on their door. The titanic shield crumbled away at the overwhelming artillery.

A large formation made up of Fire Capital soldiers and Lightning Count had appeared. It was a decisive push for the house. A move that put Azula's group in check.

Kuzo swiftly created another wall to defend against the next wave of attacks. Like before, it had fulfilled its purpose in taking the hit, but had quickly fallen apart again. Meanwhile, the formation continued to advance.

The Yuyan Archers attempted to attack the closing force as well, but their already few numbers had dwindled further since the battle started. They were being easily fended off by a separate force of Capital Soldiers.

"Azula and I will break the siege! Kuzo, continue defending Lan and Ty Lee!"(Iroh)

The next wave of attacks fell on another earthen shield. Once the wall had crumbled, Azula and Iroh leapt in front of the advancing formation.

With a depleting stamina, Kuzo once again raised a defensive shield to protect the house.

Iroh and Azula stood before the approaching force undaunted.

"Do you remember why they called me the Dragon of the West?"(Iroh)

Azula nodded in acknowledgment and they both inhaled slowly and deeply. Beside each other, the two moved in complete sync as they made their preparatory motions. Their shoulders, which had built up tension, relaxed and dropped. Facing towards their opponents, they felt a great force well up from their bellies.

Fire spewed out from the two's mouths like water breaking from a dam. Blue and red colored flames mixed and created a conflagrating torrent that flew towards the enemy formation.

Many had been consumed by attack, and the siege was broken. But it was a momentary victory. The Capital army was already showing signs of reorganization. The duo had bought more time, but not much.

Azula had spent her last remaining Qi and retreated into the house to recover. The elder Iroh was left to hold down the front.

"How is Lan?"(Azula)

The Subun was on all four, her previously ragged breathing had abated somewhat. She blinked at Ty Lee and Azula as if to say,

"She's as good as she'll ever be."(Ty Lee)

"Right then…. Ty Lee. You know, what comes next."(Azula)

"…" (Ty Lee)

A tear streaks down her cheek, but she quickly wipes it away.

Ty Lee gives a fierce nod and the three make their way to Kuzo.

"Finally! We must make haste! I don't know how long Uncle can—"(Kuzo)

And then the whole world seemed to move uncomfortably slow.

*THUCK*

A Yuyan arrow pierces Iroh in the center of his chest.

He staggers back.

*THUCK*

Another arrow stabs into his lung.

*THUCK*

High on his chest.

*THUCK*

Into his heart.

Iroh falls onto one knee.

"UNCLEEEEEEEE!"(Kuzo)

Kuzo and Azula bend lightning towards the Yuyan forces, but they were dodged. The archers notch more arrows, and begin their pull.

"RRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Iroh roars as he forces himself painfully to his feet.

The arrows that had pierced him catch fire from the flames welling up inside his body. A heavy hand is lifted and brought down on the puncturing projectiles, shattering them into scattering embers.

A dragon's dying breath is released on the Yuyan Archers, and the forest they were hiding in burns.

"UNCLEEEE!"(Kuzo)

Iroh turns back to look at Kuzo and gives him a warm smile.

Kuzo shakes his head violently.

"No… NOOOO!"(Kuzo)

Iroh turns back towards the reforming Capital Soldiers and inhales. Shortly after, another storm of fire is exhaled and bores down on its pitiful victims. This would be Iroh's last stand…

"Do not look away, Kuzo. Burn all of this into your memory forever."(Azula)

Kuzo's teeth grind, his body trembles uncontrollably, but his eyes lock, wide as he can open them. He watches as Iroh draws his final breath and exhales a small puff of fire.

The elder moves no more and stands still. Dead on his feet.

All is silent, and for what seemed like a passing eternity, was in reality only a split second.

"MOVE!"(Azula)

Azula shakes everyone out of their stupor. As Kuzo jumps on Lan and settles into a seat, something odd happens. He felt jabs hitting along his back and shoulders.

_What?_

Kuzo loses control of his body as he falls completely onto Lan's back.

"Their trump cards are here. Make use of the opening and go," Azula orders Ty Lee.

"Azula…"(Ty Lee)

Azula raises an eyebrow.

"I forgive you."(Ty Lee)

A short pause and Azula nods. They both hug quickly. She goes to Kuzo and gives him a kiss on his forehead.

"Good bye, Kuzo. I will always love you."(Azula)

_Mother? What—_

Ty Lee jumps on Lan and holds on to Kuzo.

"Lan! Go!"(Ty Lee)

The Subun hesitates and eyes Azula.

Azula pats her as if to say, "Please take care of my son".

Lan finally bolts forward while Ty Lee holds on to her and Kuzo for dear life.

As they are building up speed, a large lightning bolt shoots their way.

Before it makes contact with the escaping party, a body moves in front and takes the hit. Azula's body convulses as she haphazardly redirects the lightning up, narrowly escaping death.

_So this is what Zuko felt._

Azula hit the ground hard and rolled to her feet sloppily. She looked up and saw the trump cards of the Lightning Count; the culprits behind the fired lightning bolt.

Touma and Zan. Respectively Second and Third in Command of the Lightning Count. There was no way past them but through them.

"Once I've stopped their movement, escape!" Azula yelled as she charged at the pair.

Touma and Zan moved like a well-oiled machine. They split to dodge an attack from Azula, and then crisscrossed together to launch a combined counter attack. Their movements were so well coordinated, that they were extremely difficult to follow with the naked eye, much less deal with by a single opponent.

But Azula provided equal challenge. Elusive and deadly, she ducked and swerved past their lightning attacks, bringing the fight to close range. Before, a decisive blow was struck, the duo leapt back quickly and put a huge amount of distance between themselves and Azula.

Touma and Zan looked to each other and nodded. Touma began breathing deeply in a relaxed stance while Zan was going through the motions for a powerful lightning move. Azula rushed to close the distance, but Zan's move completed. To her surprise, the attack was not aimed at her, but his partner, Touma.

The Ranked Two of Lightning Count channeled the electricity through his body and the number of currents seemed to increase. A gigantic tower of thunder was released towards Azula, uprooting the ground in its wake.

It was an original technique developed by the top members of Lightning Count. Dubbed Chain Lightning, one would channel a powerful bolt into another member, and the receiving member would be able to multiply the output exponentially, and then release an attack five folds more powerful than the original. It was rumored that it could be channeled even further with a third person, that being Raina.

Azula may have been able to dodge the attack by a hair's breadth but Lan, who was right behind her and could not evade in her present condition, would be unable to avoid it. Azula had no choice but to put her all into redirecting the titanic lance of light.

She took a defensive posture and felt limitless energy pour down on her like a waterfall. There was no room to maneuver, barely any lanes to recirculate the electricity through her body. She felt her nerves burn and blood vessels burst. It felt like her muscles threatened to explode out of her skin.

Azula had no hope of accurately redirecting any lightning towards her opponents. The electricity coursing through her body was so massive, it ruined her sense of direction. She did the only thing she could do. She directed as much lightning as she could, downwards into the earth. The remaining energy she couldn't channel wreaked havoc on her insides.

As if the ground around her was struck by divine punishment, a wide crater formed with Azula in the middle. After it was all over, she fell forward twitching and jerking violently. Smoke sizzled from all over the Fire Lord's body and her immediate surroundings.

"…rrrRRRRAAAAHHHHHH!"(Kuzo)

Everyone suddenly turned towards Kuzo who had somehow began to move.

_He forcefully reopened his Qi Channels?!_

Ty Lee was in a panic.

Kuzo's body spasmed with excruciating pain and stress. The agony of forcefully reopening his Qi Channels was equivalent to bending one's joints in the opposite direction of which they were intended, or digging out an arrow head that stuck into a wound with glue. And that was happening in _every_ acupuncture point in his back. But the Avatar paid no mind.

For a second, Ty Lee thought he was going into the Avatar State, but upon closer look, it was confirmed that he wasn't. The Light of Raava didn't glow in his eyes. There was no connection to the spirit world or the past Avatar lives that Ty Lee could sense. It was only Kuzo. In all his wrath and blood thirst. He began bending Fire, Earth, and Air rings that orbited around him.

"TY LEE!"(Azula)

Azula had regained her consciousness in time to block another Chain Lightning, which was aimed at Lan. She harnessed all her will power and began circulating the electricity.

Ty Lee followed her instructions. She had considered assisting Azula. Together they most likely could have defeated the pair of Lightning Count Commanders, but the cost would be too great. Kuzo would not have been able to make it out unscathed, which would guarantee his capture.

So Ty Lee blocked the Avatar's Qi more heavily this time. Striking very precise points along the spine and finishing with a palm blow to the head. If she had made any mistakes, Kuzo would have lost his bending or have been paralyzed permanently. The combo was a success and the boy wouldn't be able to bend for three days from this method.

Kuzo's body fell limp again as he watched his mother in horror.

Azula did the only thing she could think of, she began using Chain Lightning herself, attempting to make it her own lightning attack. This would be no easy feat. The current channeled into Touma from Zan was easy to read, as to detect the flow and direct it with as little difficulty as possible. The channel connecting to Azula was an offensive force that would not be so controllable.

But still she tried. With all her conscious thought she circulated the electricity, molding it as her own. The pain violently ripped away at her body and mind, and then finally…

Lightning spouted from her eyes like a short circuiting fuse. She pointed her index and middle finger at Zan. For a second, nothing happened.

Then suddenly, a great crooked spear burst from Azula's finger tips and blasted the Third in Command.

As the last of the energy left the Fire Lord's body, so did the remnants of her life. Her body collapsed to the ground like a rag doll.

Azula's eyes looked blankly up, her body riddled with fatal internal injuries.

Azula had fallen…

Ty Lee did her best not to hesitate, and urged Lan to run…

Touma was too exhausted to give chase…

Kuzo, Ty Lee, and Lan had finally escaped…


	10. Lightning Deity's Cruel Choke

**Chapter 9 – Lightning Deity's Cruel Choke**

_(During the events of "The Fall of…" previous chapter)_

"You can't keep an eye on me _and_ fend off the Yuyan Archers at the same time," Mei argued with Baro who is next to her, and Raina who is acting as a shield for both of them.

The Yuyan forces had begun their assault half an hour ago. They made quick work of the palace's outer defenses, incapacitating the guards and servants with ease. Their invasion had gone unnoticed for far too long, and had penetrated deep into the castle before their presence was made aware.

It was due to the Shogun's prudence that his body was not pierced by several shafts of arrows by now. Only last month he had renovated the inner quarters with new and improved traps and siege defenses. He had also stationed more imperial guards and Lightning Count closer to the family's chambers. Ironically, this was originally intended as a measure against Azula, to subdue her at a moment's notice rather than a fortification method.

The Yuyan encountered much trouble from either avoiding, or setting off the traps. Though the traps bought Baro's group precious amounts of time, the Archers relentlessly advanced. They were the Phoenix King's elite forces after all. Eventually, they overcame the obstacles in their way with only few casualties, and entered Baro's private temple.

The building served as the Shogun's personal training ground and meditation spot. It boasted four story high ceilings, large diametered pillars, and a dark red marble floor. On each pillar, hung four torches that brightly lit the courtyard wide indoors.

Baro's group, consisting of Mei, Raina, and a mix of Imperial Soldiers and Lightning Count, had created a make shift barricade against the Yuyan Archers. Word had gone out about the assassination attempt and reinforcements were on their way. The Shogun's company was currently stalling for time until they arrived.

The Yuyan forces were slowly closing in and gaining ground. Their arrows pierced through the small gaps in the defenses with deadly accuracy. Baro's group's small numbers were dwindling ever so surely. If the current situation continued, the assassination would most likely succeed. They needed to turn the tide.

"Let me assist you. I understand you don't trust me, but if this goes on any longer, I'll be the least of your problems."(Mei)

Mei pleads again to Baro and Raina. They were beginning to lean towards the idea. The Shogun and the Leader of the Lightning Count had been participating very little in the actual battle, which was a great detriment to their force's fighting potential. Busy with keeping Mei in check, they had left the defenses mostly to their subordinates, only issuing orders at times.

An arrow had made it through the barricade and stuck an Imperial Soldier beside them in the throat. The death had finalized Baro's and Raina's decision.

"Fine, assist us!"(Raina)

"How accurate are your projectiles?"(Baro)

"… I can't take them all out from here if that's what you're asking."(Mei)

"You misunderstand me. Look, those torches," Baro says as he points to the flames that hung from the pillars. "Could you take out even the farthest ones?"

Mei scrunched her eyes to the furthermost torches, near the edges of the temple.

"Yes," she answered confidently.

Baro and Raina stared at the Shogun who smoked his cigarette and twirled it in his hands. It looked absurd to do such a thing in the middle of battle, but they could see the gears turning in his head.

"Alright. I have a plan."(Baro)

After the strategy was explained to the soldiers, they abruptly ceased all their attacks. Faced with the sudden silence, the Yuyan Archers transitioned their relentless attack to cautious observance. Slowly they advanced, creeping behind pillar to pillar.

When they were within a certain distance, Mei began firing her projectiles at them. As a testament to her skill, some of the flying daggers struck true to their foes and Yuyan Archers fell. Most of them had either taken cover, or dodged the airborne weapons with ease. Then an uncomfortableness dawned on them.

All light had disappeared inside the temple. Mei's true targets were the torches.

Faced with pitch black darkness, the two opposing forces were at a standstill. The stall tactic had worked splendidly in that it bought the defending group more time for reinforcements to arrive. But they were most definitely not out of danger yet. In fact, the Yuyan forces felt that their opponents had just brought doom upon themselves.

Part of the elite Archer's training regiment, included honing their sight to its fullest potential. Naturally, that included developing the ability to see exceptionally well at night and in extreme darkness. After allowing their eyes to adjust to the lack of light, they would be able to continue their assault, as if they were in broad day.

Several tense moments passed, and the Yuyan were ready to make their move. As they signaled each other and made a step to advance, something unexpected happened.

Lightning shot brightly in all directions. The sudden illumination had completely disoriented the Archers. The effect had increased multiple folds in effectiveness, precisely _because _of the Yuyan's exceptional sight. Their greatest asset had swiftly been turned into their greatest weakness. Although the radiance had passed and died down, great spots obscured their vision.

The tables had turned in an instant. Mei and Raina's veteran experience and skill readily took advantage of the situation. In the momentary flash, they clearly saw the locations of their foes and committed it to memory.

Out of the barricade they both jumped, and into the enemy's numbers they both dove, like hawks on prey. In the darkness, the sharp whistling of Mei's projectiles could be heard. Flesh tearing and bones cracking was made disturbingly audible as Raina's melee attacks obliterated her enemy's bodies.

Gaining back most of his balance, the leader of the Yuyan lit five of his arrows, notched all of them at once, and shot them into the pillars and walls around. The zone around the barricade was lit and clearly visible. He gave the signal for an all-out attack. It was a last ditch effort at completing the assassination, and unfortunately for the Shogun, it still possessed the elements of completely succeeding.

Mei immediately threw projectiles that took out the fire arrows and again, plunged the temple into darkness. Baro's group repeated their strategy and bent lightning in an attempt to blind the Archers. Unfortunately, this time the Yuyan kept their eyes closed. They also possessed the training to accurately memorize their opponent's positions and combined with their heightened senses, still presented a formidable threat to the Shogun's life.

The Archers showered the defenses with arrows shot with demoralizing precision. As the soldiers fell, and defeat closing in within a few moments, Raina readied to use her trump card.

She bent lightning all over her body. It coursed through her veins and traveled up and down her spine. The Leader of Lightning Count felt pure power surge into every part of her being. Muscles tensed painfully, tightly like the string on a bow. For a moment, Raina pictured the Yuyan's locations. The tension in her flesh was let loose and she blasted towards her targets with inhumane speed. Streaks of lightning and the blurred afterimage of her ghostly white hair, trailed behind her.

In an instant, she had closed on an enemy and drove her hand through his heart. Not wasting even the slightest moment, she repeated the motion and flew towards the next enemy, and then the next, and the next. As stop and go as it was, to the human sight, it seemed like a single crooked lightning bolt had speared through them all in a blink of an eye.

The technique was aptly called Lightning Deity. It was the strongest electric based attack ever developed. Raina was its sole inheritor and creator.

Normally, when a person receives an electric shock and the body flies across the room, it is actually due to the muscle's reaction to the lightning stimulant, rather than the impact of the lightning itself. This gave rise to the idea that the human body was capable of _much_ more than originally assumed. There have been many cases where people have exhibited strength or ability that far surpassed their limits, in dire circumstances.

It is then theorized that the brain unconsciously limits how much power the muscles exhibit. If used at its full potential, it would not be surprising for the muscle to violently rip out of its own skin.

Based on this science, Raina developed a Lightning Bending technique that tapped into her body's unused potential. After years of cultivating the method, she was able to attain a physicality that far surpassed any human's performance, for a limited period of time. Her strength and speed for those moments, could only be described as deity like.

Raina's time was running out, as she fell on her last enemy; the Leader of the Yuyan. The Archer had almost made it near Baro when he was violently grabbed by the back of his neck. He struggled for breath, thinking he was going to suffocate to death. That would have been a much more merciful end.

Raina's lightning fueled strength dug her fingers deep into his neck as she held him aloft with a single outstretched hand. To her, the Yuyan possessed the weight of a ragdoll. The vice grip crushed bone, flesh, and the man's windpipe. Lightning sparked from Raina's eyes as she jolted the enemy's body with electricity to deliver the final blow. The Archer no longer struggled and went limp. The Lightning Deity tossed the sizzling body aside like it was nothing at all.

Her attack time had finished and she took a kneeling position behind the barricade to recuperate her strength.

The remaining Yuyan soldier's actions stagnated. Without their leader, it was difficult to coordinate an attack. Their remaining numbers, were small and morale had fallen to pits.

Mei continued her attack amongst all of them and the defenders kept up the barricade's defenses. Eventually, the long awaited reinforcements arrived and the Yuyan were completely eliminated, electing to go down fighting than being captured.

The fight had ended and Baro's group had come out on top.

After the battle, Mei assisted a limping Raina to a medical stretcher.

"That was quite something..." Mei commented on the Lightning Deity Technique.

"*Sigh* An unfortunate drawback is that my muscles have been torn to shreds. I won't be able to move around in good form for a week…If you're aiming to kill the Shogun, you probably won't get a better chance than now."(Raina)

Mei flinched.

_Damn… it was momentary, but Raina had measured my response._

"I knew it. You are plotting something. Still, after all that, I don't think you're one to recklessly kill him. I doubt you have the ability to do it anyway…"(Raina)

Mei didn't respond.

"You have my gratitude though. We would not have pulled through without you."(Raina)

Raina closed her eyes to communicate she had finished speaking, and began to rest.

Mei looked towards Baro's direction. Her initial assessment of him had changed. He was a more formidable opponent than she had originally anticipated. To come up with that plan, to make use of Mei's accuracy, to turn the Yuyan's strength against themselves, all in a short amount of time and in the middle of a heated battle…

_He's not just some diplomat or paper pusher. Though I didn't see him fight much himself, he has a strong mentality for battle. Not even a drop of sweat or a nervous look the whole time. Combined with his flexibility and intelligence for tactics… Hmph. Kuzo made him sound stupid and incapable, but he's anything but._

Without his strategy, their defeat would have been completely assured.

Mei reevaluated her tactics and thought back to Raina's warning.

"_I doubt you have the ability to do it anyway."_

_No, I do not. But when the time comes, and it will come, the one to end him won't be me…_

Mei glanced at Baro for a final time.

The Shogun's clothes were in tatters but he was calmly issuing out orders and directing his men with ease. A lit cigarette twirling playfully in his hand.


	11. Grief

**Chapter 10 – Grief**

_(Five days after the Fall of Azula and Iroh. Kuzo, Ty Lee, and Lan are navigating towards Piandao's Home)_

It is a clear day as Ty Lee carefully pokes at smooth black stones, heating in the camp fire. She hears rustling in the woods around her and begins listening intently. Judging by the footfall weight and gait, she determines that it is Kuzo and Lan.

Her assumptions are confirmed as they both emerge out of the forest. Kuzo has a string of woodland animals and wild vegetables hanging from his shoulders. Without so much as a word, he drops the forages next to the fire and heads straight for his tent. Lan looks at Ty Lee and blinks in a particular way.

"Yeah, I know, Lan… I'm worried too, but I think he'll come around soon." (Ty Lee)

Lan nestles next to Ty Lee and seems to begin napping.

The black stones are judged to be fully heated, and Ty Lee calls for Kuzo.

"Kuzooo! Time for your treatment."(Ty Lee)

Easily moving without making a sound, Kuzo appears outside the tent and moves next to the fire. He lazily takes off his dark red shirt and lays down on the ground. Ty Lee takes a pair of long chopsticks and begins placing the black stones all over Kuzo's body.

"Remember the placements. Even if you weren't being treated, this is important training for Qi Blocking." (Ty Lee)

All throughout his body, Kuzo could feel the burning stones being positioned directly above his vital points. Though painful, it was nowhere as bad as it should have been. The emotional trauma he had been put through in recent events, had made any form of physical pain feel distant. Even if he was supposed to be consciously memorizing the acupuncture points as they were literally being burnt into his body, Kuzo couldn't help but feel his mind fade away somewhere else. Ty Lee took note of this.

"There'll be a test later tonight," she warned.

"… Yes, Sifu Ty Lee," Kuzo emotionlessly responded.

She began testing and massaging the young boy's muscles, trying to get an accurate read of his Qi flow.

_This is bad… He should have gotten his bending back a couple of days ago. But his energy is a complete mess. The channels are all tangled and the energy just isn't getting distributed correctly…_

_His emotions must be effecting his recovery._

After around half an hour, Ty Lee removed the stones from his body. Kuzo sat up and stretched, and immediately went back into his tent. Once the sun had set, the two cooked dinner and Ty Lee tested her student's Qi knowledge. Surprisingly, or perhaps not so surprisingly anymore, Kuzo was able to answer all the test questions and identified all the various acupuncture points with deftly accuracy. Even if he was not paying attention to his Sifu's lectures completely consciously, his mind seemed to absorb the material as if on autopilot.

_Something needs to happen and it needs to happen soon…._

Two more days went by uninterestingly, as they made progress towards Piandao's home. Traveling, hunting, treatment, Qi Point training, and then sleep. Unfortunately, Kuzo's bending had yet to return. The worst part was that the young Avatar didn't seem to mind at all.

He was a shadow of his former self. The boy who was so eager to train, to master his abilities, who worked relentlessly at his drills and practice forms, began to seem like a distant memory of someone else. The fire that burned in his heart, the energy and life that had drawn and at the same time, intimidated others, had been snuffed out.

Ty Lee and Kuzo began sparring later the next day. She was hoping that some fighting or some intense physical exertion would help him work through the pain. It was remarkable how quickly the he had picked it all up. It was a millimeter by millimeter replication of the motions Ty Lee had performed. The only problem was that it lacked a certain edge behind it.

The Master had quickly bested her student, who laid down pathetically paralyzed on the ground. Ty Lee had grown desperate. She had to do _something_.

"Get up, Kuzo."(Ty Lee)

Kuzo's body trembled slightly but then stopped.

"You were able to forcefully reopen your Qi Channels before. Something that should have been near impossible on willpower alone."(Ty Lee)

No response. Just a young boy looking up blankly at the sky.

_Alright…_

"Think of your mother, Kuzo. Think of Iroh! Remember how they fought and sacrificed themselves for you!"(Ty Lee)

"It won't work, Sifu…. I am sorry."(Kuzo)

The words came out so soft and diminished, it took Ty Lee by surprise.

"I know what you are trying to do. I am fully aware of what I must do. I have even prepared myself to accept the deaths of those around me, for as long as I can remember… I was trained for it…"(Kuzo)

Tears welled up and streaked down the side of his face.

"It is obvious that what's most important is my becoming the true Avatar… That it was what mother and Uncle would have wanted… It is what I want…"(Kuzo)

Kuzo grit his teeth in frustration and grief.

"I KNOW THIS!"(Kuzo)

He exhaled with a shuddering breath.

"But for some reason… I just can't do it…"(Kuzo)

Kuzo closed his eyes in shame as rain began to fall.

"I've grieved long enough. What must I do to move forward, Sifu? Why was I not ready? Why couldn't I save them? Why aren't I fighting right now…"(Kuzo)

Ty Lee stood over him and shook her head.

"No one can train you for what happened, Kuzo. Nothing could have been prepared…" Ty Lee said consolingly as she kneeled down beside him.

"As for the answer, to moving on, I am afraid I cannot give you that either. That's something you'll have to figure out on your own…"(Ty Lee)

Kuzo inhaled deeply and exhaled a painful sigh.

"But I am glad of one thing, my young student. I don't have any more doubts about you recovering now. Hearing what you've just said, I can rest at ease."(Ty Lee)

Kuzo looked into his Master's smiling face confusedly.

"Kuzo… You are much stronger than you believe you are. Sometimes, it's like you've got a maturity and self-awareness way beyond your years."(Ty Lee)

She had seen it. For a brief moment, she had seen it. The flicker of fire in his eyes. A flame that cried out to burn bright and strong once again. Begging to see the light of day and release from its shadows.

_It's only been a week since it happened. I keep forgetting he's a kid… Considering the short time, he's actually coping with it all unbelievably well. There just needs to be that one something, and he'll be back on his feet. He himself wants to return. He hasn't given up or fallen completely apart like anyone normally would. Kuzo's practically speed running all the stages of grief._

Ty Lee violently jabbed Kuzo's pressure points. Regaining control over his body, he sat up painfully and began rotating his stiff joints.

"Can you go another round?"(Ty Lee)

Kuzo looks down on his palm and makes a fist. Opening and closing it again, revitalizing the feeling in his fingers.

"… Yes!"(Kuzo)

The Avatar stood up with a more resolved expression than before. He exhaled a miniscule puff of fire.

_There it is…_

_There's our Last Avatar…_


	12. The Avatar Shouldn't Steal!

The Avatar Shouldn't Steal!

_(Few days after the previous chapter)_

"Kuzo… Where did you get all this?" (Ty Lee)

Ty Lee and Kuzo had been walking through a large merchant village when she had noticed that her student's pack was much larger than it was when they had first entered the village. A bad premonition had dawned on her and she immediately took the bag off his back, and opened it.

It was filled with various foods and trinkets. Without a doubt, they were snatched from the sale stands that lined the busy streets.

"Well?" (Ty Lee)

"Must I really say? Because of our premature escape from the Capital, we were not able to bring any of our riches with us. I seek to increase our war funds. Additionally, we require transportation by boat for the next leg of our trip, so I am raising currency for the fare as well." (Kuzo)

"So you're stealing…" (Ty Lee)

"That is correct," Kuzo answers without a trace of remorse or hesitation.

Ty Lee brought her hand to her face.

"At least lie about it…" (Ty Lee)

_The Avatar is stealing… The Avatar is a robber… I can't believe this…_

"You're not allowed to steal, Kuzo. Give back all of that stuff and we'll find some other way to raise money."(Ty Lee)

Kuzo frowned.

"…That does not seem very prudent." (Kuzo)

"Kuzo! No stealing! I can't believe I even have to tell you that!"(Ty Lee)

Everything was stealthily given back to their original owners and the pair made their way to the docks to negotiate transportation costs.

"Ugh… I knew it would be expensive, but to think Lan would be worth five people's fare…" (Ty Lee)

"We could leave her behind."(Kuzo)

"… Do you want to leave her behind?"(Ty Lee)

"… No. I suppose not."(Kuzo)

"The next boat leaves in a week. We should aim for that."(Ty Lee)

Kuzo nods.

"So, any ideas?"(Ty Lee)

"We can take over the boat."(Kuzo)

"We are NOT taking over the boat!"(Ty Lee)

"Build one?"(Kuzo)

"No tools, and definitely not one good enough to support Lan?"(Ty Lee)

"She can swim."(Kuzo)

"She hates swimming."(Ty Lee)

"Gambling?"(Kuzo)

"Illegal."(Ty Lee)

"Stealing seems the most efficient—"(Kuzo)

"The Avatar _doesn't_ steal!" Ty Lee yells as she begins developing a headache.

"… Performances?"(Kuzo)

"Finally, a viable idea. Problem is, we shouldn't be drawing attention to ourselves in such a flashy way…"(Ty Lee)

"We possess the skills of excellent hunters, but in this economy…"(Kuzo)

They both look at the excessive amount of food stalls.

"Yeah, we won't turn a good enough profit. That, and it'll take too long."(Ty Lee)

"We should observe the village more and note the vocations and specialties. With careful analyzation, a business niche should present itself."(Kuzo)

"Hm. Good idea, Kuzo."(Ty Lee)

"Part of my training included economics."(Kuzo)

After touring the town for the whole day, Kuzo had finished his assessment.

"There is a gaping need of cheaper medicine and medical treatment."(Kuzo)

"Yes. It seems the nobles in this area are bleeding the town dry little by little. No one can afford treatment, so many doctors have stopped living in the area. Medicinal herbs have been picked bare in the surrounding grounds as well."(Ty Lee)

"With Lan's speed, we can make it to the outskirts wilderness and back with good time. And with the Qi Point methods, we can administer treatment."(Kuzo)

"Looks like we have a plan then," Ty Lee said cheerfully.

The pair quickly made medicine over the next couple of days and went back to the village.

"We'll need covers. Fake names and backstories to give to customers."(Ty Lee)

Kuzo nods in agreement.

"You can be Lee. There's a million Lees."(Ty Lee)

"Ugh."(Kuzo)

"Fine, you can choose mine since I chose yours."(Ty Lee)

"Korra? Asami? Bolin?"(Kuzo)

"Isn't Bolin a guy's name?"(Ty Lee)

"…no."(Kuzo)

"All rejected in any case. I'll take 'Sora'." (Ty Lee)

"…fine."(Kuzo)

"So we're Sora and her…son? Lee."(Ty Lee)

Kuzo looks at her strangely.

"What? We can't pass for anything else."(Ty Lee)

Kuzo eyes her carefully.

"Your appearance suggests otherwise."(Kuzo)

Ty Lee was wearing loosely fitted clothes, colored red with a subtle shade of pink. Her hair was tied in to a refreshing pony tail, and due to some combination of genetics, she possessed an unbelievably youthful face. Over all, she could have passed for early twenties. Perhaps the Qi Methods had something to do with it.

"Mmm… husband and wife won't work. You look older than you are, but the age still doesn't seem to match up."(Ty Lee)

Kuzo blushed lightly at the thought. He had gone through a growth spurt and had subtle streaks of white hair, but definitely could not pass for twenty.

"Unless we go with the arranged marriage angle, Hahaha!"(Ty Lee)

Kuzo looked away in embarrassment.

_Ah. Did I tease him too much?_

"So brother and sister it is."(Ty Lee)

As Ty Lee said this, she grabbed Kuzo's hand. He seemed to shy away and look very young in that moment. It truly did look like they were an older sister and younger brother.

"Hmmm… I didn't know you could be embarrassed. Never held hands with a girl before?"(Ty Lee)

"I have not."(Kuzo)

"You went to an Academy for a bit. No girlfriend or school crush?"(Ty Lee)

"No."(Kuzo)

_Is it my imagination, or is he blushing more now?_

Kuzo stopped avoiding Ty Lee's stare, and locked eyes with her instead.

_Uh oh…Well… we have been spending a lot of time together…._

"Well, I'm sure you'll find someone someday. Now, let's concentrate on the matter at hand. Time to start selling!"(Ty Lee)

Only one day into their profession, and business was booming. Their entire herbal inventory sold out in a matter of hours and they began resorting to Qi Channel treatment for additional income. It became apparent that physical therapy was incredibly lucrative, because the citizens in the village were so overworked that there was a large development of muscle pain and fatigue.

Even while treating various patients, the Qi Point training continued.

"Measure the tension and ease it out. Like tangled energy channels, muscle knots are treated the same."(Ty Lee)

Kuzo was massaging an old man who had trouble spots down his back and shoulder blades. He tried to force the knot out and the elder groaned painfully. Ty Lee saw what was happening, quickly finished with her patient, and moved over to them.

"Was I being too forceful?"(Kuzo)

"On the contrary, you weren't being forceful enough. Don't worry, this guy can take it. Am I right?"(Ty Lee)

The old man looked back and gave a smile full of stubborn pride.

"He's a fisherman, they're all tough as nails."(Ty Lee)

And with that, she put her hands over Kuzo's. His face turned red momentarily.

"Like this," Ty Lee lectured as she guided his hands. "Amazing isn't it? The same skills you can use to heal someone can easily be the same skills you use to destroy them. That's why you never pick a fight with a doctor. They know how to put you back together, but that means they know exactly how to take you apart."

"What?!"(Old Man)

"Oh! Sorry. That probably sounded scary to a patient. Don't worry, just random talk!"(Ty Lee)

The treatment had finished, and the old sailor was their last customer. The sun was going down, and the fake brother and sister looked at the elder man walking away.

"He's too old to be working."(Kuzo)

"Yes. Most likely his whole family is struggling desperately to make ends meet. Maybe a lot of grandchildren to support?"(Ty Lee)

"… He's older than Uncle…"(Kuzo)

"… Yeah…"(Ty Lee)

They had more than enough money for the boat ride and had begun saving up for a rainy day. The pair decided that they would perform body therapy until their scheduled departure.

While staying at a cheap inn, Kuzo looked out the window from the second story. He and Ty Lee took turns keeping watch for potential bounty hunters, Capital soldiers, assassins, or any kind of person that would want come after the Avatar.

Something had caught his attention. A ragged looking woman had been swaying side to side as she walked down the street. Eventually, she tripped and fell to one knee. Slowly, she got back up and began walking again, swaying away until she collapsed completely. The woman didn't move and seemed unconscious.

Kuzo woke Ty Lee and they both went outside to the woman. Upon examination, it was concluded that she was experiencing severe fatigue from overwork. Ty Lee put the woman on her back, while Kuzo followed their new patient's foot prints and tracked them to her home.

It was little more than a shack. On the verge of falling apart, it only had one room with some bedding and a fire place. Inside were two girls and one boy, all around the same age. They must have been her children.

Ty Lee gently laid the woman onto one of the beds as the children all began screaming.

"Did you beat up, mom?!"(Youngest Daughter)

"WAAHHH!"(Older Daughter)

"I will avenge you, mom!"(Son)

Ty Lee did a few quick jabs and the children fell to their beds with a soft poof.

"Sifu, you say I am too cruel at times but you use your techniques on children…"(Kuzo)

"Ahaha… I'm not too good with kids…. Besides, they were going to be annoying."(Ty Lee)

The children laid on their beds in strange postures, looking at the two strangers. Although they wanted to protest when Ty Lee began stripping their mother's body, apparently, their vocal cords were paralyzed as well. Qi Blocking sure is convenient.

"Impressive…"(Kuzo)

"I'll say. How much does she work to the point where she's built up this kind of body?"(Ty Lee)

They both observed the woman's bulky muscles with a medical eye. It wasn't as obvious when she was wearing all those clothes, but the mother had the build of a hard physical laborer.

As they started treating her, the woman began to stir. At first, she panicked, but after explaining the situation, she had calmed down somewhat.

"So….Why are my children like that?" she asked while pointing at her strange paralyzed children, who could only stare and blink.

"Ah. Sorry, that was my fault."(Ty Lee)

"Can you teach me how do to that?"(Mother)

"What?"(Ty Lee)

"Never mind. Look, I appreciate what you've done for me, really, but I've got to get to work."(Mother)

"You're not going anywhere!"(Kuzo)

The yell had caught everyone off guard.

"I-If you're worried I'm not going to pay you, I promise that I wi—"(Mother)

"We're not worried about that! You're obviously working yourself to death. What you need is rest."(Kuzo)

It was the mother who got angry this time.

"And what am I supposed to do about my children?! If I don't work, they don't eat!"(Mother)

"They'd rather go a day without eating than have you _**dead**_ forever!"(Kuzo)

Kuzo didn't realize it, but tears had begun falling down to his chin.

Ty Lee looked on with pity.

_Kuzo…_

Without any sort of forewarning, the woman grabbed a hold of Kuzo and embraced him tightly. For a second, he seemed like he was going to push her off of him, but stopped. The large woman began soothing the Avatar in her muscular arms.

"Oh… I know that look, boy… I know that look…" the mother spoke to him softly.

It was as if her intuition had told her what the young boy had gone through. Kuzo held tightly to her and began to tremble violently. An image he tried to lock away, slowly came to the surface.

He wept openly. Ty Lee moved close and rubbed her hand on his back.

A few minutes had passed before they separated.

"I'll go do the work," Kuzo said simply.

"*Sigh* I don't want to rely on others for something like this…"(Mother)

She caught Kuzo's eye staring hard into hers.

"But you're not going to let me go, are you?"(Mother)

"No."(Kuzo)

The mother sighed and looked at Ty Lee. Catching the look that communicated, "Can't you do anything to stop him?", she responded,

"Once he's set on something, he doesn't back down. You should just let him help you."(Ty Lee)

"I see… But can you lightning bend? I work at the power plant."(Mother)

Ty Lee looked worriedly at Kuzo.

_He hasn't gotten his bending back yet… He couldn't—_

"Yes."(Kuzo)

He quickly got the job information from the woman and exited the shack. Ty Lee chased after him.

"Wait, Kuzo! Can you really do it?"(Ty Lee)

"… I'm sure I will manage."(Kuzo)

And with that, Kuzo made his way to the power plant. He talked with the supervisors and made the proper arrangements. They must have been shorthanded because they quickly put him in line with other lightning benders without much fuss.

All of them were supposed to be launching thunderbolts at a gigantic machine's conductor. They all began the same motions and Kuzo felt his concentration state kick in.

_Will I be able to do it?_

It was rather anticlimactic. No big fight between life and death, no desperate struggle to save a loved one. He didn't need something so dramatic. The Avatar only wanted to give that strong woman one day of reprieve. He didn't want to save her from her poverty. If he treated the mother like a damsel in distress, Kuzo might have thought she would beat him to a pulp.

No, people are strong, and they needed to exercise their strength. Teach a man to fish, was what the young boy was taught. Or in this case, give someone a break once in a while so that they can fish tomorrow.

Kuzo was only doing what he felt was right. What he believed wholeheartedly was right. And this simple idea, this humble principle, would be what would guide the Avatar in _everything_ he would do from this point forward.

And then he bent lightning. Like it was the simplest thing in the world. As if he had simply forgotten how to do it and needed a gentle reminder.

Kuzo and Ty Lee spent the rest of their days with the family. They continued to treat patients and increase their funds, while helping with the mother's errands. Sometimes they baby sat, which Kuzo surprisingly agreed to.

The day quickly approached when the pair had to board their boat, and continue their journey. The family had seen them to the docks, and bid a warm farewell.

"I'm a bit surprised you didn't do…_more_ for them."(Ty Lee)

"What, like kill the nobles controlling the village? Maybe, restore order back to the people?"(Kuzo)

"Well, when you put it like that…"(Ty Lee)

"If I kill one noble, another would simply take their place. I am not some foolish vigilante figure, gallivanting about, stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. The lower class would only suffer more, if I did so. Meaningful reform won't arrive until I wield some form of significant diplomatic influence. That is fact."(Kuzo)

"… Like becoming the Fire Lord or the Phoenix King?" Ty Lee asked cautiously.

"Yes."(Kuzo)

"I don't think an Avatar's ever held an _actual_ position of power before…"(Ty Lee)

"Well… I'm not like the other Avatars…"(Kuzo)

"Hmmmm…. We'll put that on hold for now. What I'm really worried about is those kids. I think their mother will just end up overworking herself again…"(Ty Lee)

"I have taken some precautions…"(Kuzo)

Ty Lee froze for a second and an old foreboding sense dawned on her.

"What do you mean…precautions…?"(Ty Lee)

"I imparted certain economic strategies on the children so that they may help stabilize their financial status."(Kuzo)

"… Did you… TEACH THEM TO STEAL?!"(Ty Lee)

"In layman's terms, yes."(Kuzo)

"Kuzo!"(Ty Lee)

"My apologies, Sifu. Shall I go back and resolve the issue?"(Kuzo)

Ty Lee stared at the docks that were moving farther and farther away. She put Kuzo in a headlock.

"Since when did you get so cheeky?"(Ty Lee)

"That would be my Sifu's influence, who has told me to be more lighthearted."(Kuzo)

"As if I meant something like this…"(Ty Lee)

"…Um… Sifu Ty Lee?"(Kuzo)

"Hm? Something more to say?"(Ty Lee)

"… Could you please release me?"(Kuzo)

Ty Lee looked down at the blushing Avatar. She threw him a teasing grin before letting go.

*Sigh*

_An Avatar that teaches kids to steal. An Avatar like no other indeed…_


	13. Regrets of Fire Lord Azula

**Regrets of Fire Lord Azula**

_(Ty Lee and Kuzo reach Piandao's Home. This is the same as the Prologue)_

_To Ty Lee, to Master Piandao, to Master Katara, and most importantly of all, to my son Kuzo,_

_Enclosed in this letter is a small memoire and my confessions. I can only hope that you find it in your heart to move past the things I've done. If that is not possible, then I wish that you do not bare any hatred towards my son whom I am entrusting in your care. I have hid many things from him. But it is time that these things come to light._

_Kuzo. You've asked me often before. About the Last Agni Kai, the Fall of the Northern Water Tribe, and why I have never taken a personal role in your training. All I could do was look away in shame. I am sorry for all of this. The only thing I know that I did right by you was give you your name. Kuzo. I named you after my brother, Zuko. All in hopes that you become as great a man as he was. _

_No. You will have to become even greater. For you are the Avatar. The one to lead the world to peace. _

_I will now explain everything that has happened up to this point, and what I believe must be done._

_On the day of Sozin's Comet, I fought Zuko in what would become the Last Agni Kai. Back then, I was a hopeless fool that burned everything and everyone I held most dear. Zuko and Katara had come to stop me at the palace coronation. We fought, and Zuko gained the advantage. _

_I remember his skill even now. Straightforward and full of life. My fire bending was fueled by hatred and destruction. It was the only way I knew, which was why I never taught you fire bending, Kuzo. Your uncle's was the right way. In fire bending, and in life. I see that now._

_I was going to lose so I did the only thing I could think of. I attacked Katara in the middle of the duel. Zuko selflessly moved to intercept my lightning bolt. It struck him in the heart and the face he had will haunt me forever. That was how your Uncle Zuko died. A protector and a true friend. Not like the fake history portrayed him by the Fire Nation's propagandist history. _

_I felt grief tear whatever was left of my soul. I wasn't strong enough to bear it. So I did what I always did, I directed all my pain at others. I fought Katara who didn't really put up a fight at all, and captured her. Over the next few years, I would torture Katara endlessly in our jails. I blamed her for the death of Zuko. I wish I could take it all back. Thankfully she escaped from our jails a long time ago, though I'm not sure if she still lives._

_After the Last Agni Kai, it was confirmed that your grandfather, the Phoenix King Ozai, had brought the world to its knees. The Avatar Aang tried to stop him but failed and lost his life. What remained of the Avatar's group and the White Lotus, scattered to the winds. I have an idea where Sokka might be and if my hunch is correct, Master Piandao should be able to help you locate him. I'm sure he will guide you well. _

_Once the events of Sozin's Comet ended, my father knew we had to kill the next Avatar. After an Air Bender, the next reincarnation was supposed to be a Water Bender. It was in accordance with our plans. The only stronghold left that stood against the Fire Nation was the Northern Water Tribe._

_I lead the attack personally. The blame I placed on Katara for Zuko's death transformed into a hatred I felt for all Water Benders._

_I have nightmares of the day the Northern Water Tribe fell. Ten water tribesmen surround a single child's bed, ready to give their lives to defend her. And that they did. I slaughtered the guards in cold blood and came face to face with the child they were protecting. For a second, I may have thought everything could yet be salvageable. That I could stop this madness. _

_But fear and contempt won out in the end. I ended the innocent child's life. That was the breaking point for me._

_Many years after the Fall of the Northern Water Tribe, the hallucinations and trauma I suffered from were at their worst. The guilt had finally set in. I sank into a deep depression. I stayed in my room for weeks and months on end. Tormented by apparitions of my mother and Zuko. During that time, father arranged a political marriage for me. Love took no part in it. Its purpose was only to continue the family line. _

_And then what I feared most came to pass. They found the next Avatar._

_Father ordered that I lead the attack on an Earth Kingdom rebellion group, which was protecting the Avatar. The Dai Li intelligence corps revealed that they were made up of Earth Kingdom soldiers and remnants of the Kiyoshi Warriors. Their leaders were none other than Kiyoshi Warrior Suki and Toph Beifong, Avatar Aang's previous companions. I refused to take part in the battle. I couldn't bring myself to fight, much less kill another innocent child. I was able to avoid taking part because of the revelation that I was pregnant._

_My husband, and your father, Baro, led the attack and mercilessly wiped out the rebellion group. I do not know what happened to Toph Beifong but Suki was said to have stood alone between the Fire Nation's forces and the child Avatar. She had fought valiantly but lost to their overwhelming numbers. _

_When the battle ended, Baro took the life of the child Avatar himself. I never had any particular feelings towards him, not even when we were married. But after that day, I felt nothing but hatred and disgust towards him. It was like despising who I once was. A soulless monster that took the lives of innocent children. I wanted to end his life. I was overcome by so much grief and guilt back then, that I would have done anything for even the smallest piece of repentance. But I never went on with it. Because you, my little Kuzo, were born._

_I didn't know what to do with you. There was no doubt in my mind that I was unfit to raise you. I was unbalanced, but there was one thing I was sure of. I could not let you be taught by the Fire Empire. So when it came time for your education, I asserted my right to educate you myself. I didn't want you to be tainted by the cruel teachings of the Fire Empire, Baro, or myself. So I took you to the only one that could guide you properly. Your great uncle Iroh._

_He was captured in the events of Sozin's Comet and imprisoned. But you know the story from here. I snuck you into Uncle's prison to learn from him. _

_Years passed, and you grew into the bright young boy I always hoped you would be. You reminded me and Uncle Iroh of Zuko when he was younger. But you couldn't be more different when it came to talent. You were a prodigy. Father couldn't help but be impressed, praising you as a greater genius than myself. So impressed that he recommended you to become the next in line to become Phoenix King. _

_This did not sit well with Baro. It was he who was supposed to be the next Phoenix King after father passed away. I feared for your life. I begged my father to rethink it and when that failed, warned him of Baro's ill intent. After hearing that, he ordered that I place you under his own care. I felt trapped. Either I would give you to my father and see you corrupted, or try to keep you and put you in danger from Baro. _

_And then things took a turn for the worse. During one of your education sessions with uncle, you began Earth bending. I had my suspicions before. Your more than exceptional Fire bending, even for a prodigy, and your birth near the time the Earth Bender Avatar lost his life. Baro now had the perfect excuse to kill you and claim the Phoenix King throne. _

_Kuzo. At Uncle's advisement, I am sending you away from the Fire Empire. Do not look for me or Uncle. As soon as the palace knows of your escape, the order for our deaths will come swiftly after. You are to master the four elements and become the Avatar. I'm sorry. I wish I could have given you a better life. A life far away from all this. Unburdened, with a family that could properly take care of you. You are more than anything I could ever deserve. I am proud to call you my son. I will always love you._

_Ty Lee. You owe me nothing but I beg you to help my son escape. You are the only one I can trust to do what is right. And if you are willing, please teach him Qi Blocking. It will no doubt be immensely helpful to him._

_Master Katara. I do not know if you live, but if so, I pray that you teach Kuzo Water bending. I cannot even begin to ask for your forgiveness. Not after everything I've done. I only ask you do not hold anything against my son for the sins of his mother. _

_Master Piandao. I ask that you teach my son swordsmanship and if my research is correct, you are able to get him into contact with a particular Earth bending teacher. This is also again if my hunch is correct, but in regards to your loved one, I am sorry for your loss._

_After Kuzo, there is no Air Bender that the Avatar can reincarnate as. The line will end with him. He is the world's last chance. The Last Avatar._

_Azula_

The sword master Piandao rereads a certain part of the letter as his eyes begin to gloss over again.

"I see," he whispers.

Piandao pinches the bridge of his nose as he tries to keep the excess moisture in his eyes from falling. He looks up from his desk at Ty Lee and Kuzo who stand attentively. Kuzo wears a look of apprehension while Ty Lee looks relieved and energetic. Piandao takes a deep breath and puts his hands together, observing the young man.

"You do look a lot like him. Zuko that is."(Piandao)

"Doesn't he?" Ty lee exclaims lightheartedly. "Though he doesn't have the same doom and gloom."

"Or the giant scar and burning need for honor."(Piandao)

They both laugh as Kuzo interrupts.

"I demand to know the meaning of this farce!"(Kuzo)

"Kuzo! Be more respectful of Master Piandao!" (Ty Lee)

"I am no fool! This one could not possibly be Master Piandao!"(Kuzo)

"And why not?"(Ty Lee)

"Because he's supposed to be ancient! He appears to be the same age as you!"(Kuzo)

"Well, yeah. Even I was surprised at first," Ty Lee replies. She looks at Piandao. "To think that you would succeed his name and title. Looks like the goofy looking ponytail guy grew into someone reliable."

"It was a warrior's wolf tail," Piandao sighed.

Kuzo looks back and forth between them.

"Successor?"(Kuzo)

Ty Lee grins and clears her throat.

*Ahem* "Successor to the title of Sword Master and name, Piandao… and former companion of Avatar Aang, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe."(Ty Lee)

Kuzo's eyes widen.

"Sokka…?"(Kuzo)

"Hello," Sokka says while raising his hand.

"...What—"(Kuzo)

Ty Lee puts a hand in front of Kuzo's face.

"Go. Now. Take a bath or something. Piandao and I have to talk for a little bit."(Ty Lee)

"But-"(Kuzo)

"Now."(Ty Lee)

A moment of tense silence passes before Kuzo reluctantly bows.

"Yes, Sifu Ty Lee."(Kuzo)

Kuzo moves towards the doorway but freezes. He then faces Sokka and bows.

"It is an honor to meet you Master Piandao. Please forgive my earlier rudeness. I am in your care."(Kuzo)

After he exits the room, Sokka lets out a small laugh.

"He's oddly respectful at times," Ty Lee says smilingly. But the smile fades as she looks back at Sokka. "I'm sorry about Suki."

Sokka stands up and looks out the window, his face unreadable.

"I had a feeling that was the case. Toph told me she lost contact with her when the Fire Empire attacked the Earth rebellion group. I didn't hear from her all this time… I was prepared for the worst." A heavy sigh escapes him.

A long silence passes through the large room. Only the sounds of birds chirping outside are heard.

Sokka turns around.

"So, you taught him Qi Blocking?"(Sokka)

Ty Lee smiles brightly.

"Yup. He's a natural. Picked it up while we were traveling. It's a bit scary how he's able to learn so quickly. Will you be teaching him swordsmanship?"(Ty Lee)

"It's not like I have a choice. Or the world has a choice. That kid is going to need all the tools we can give him."(Sokka)

"And the Earth bending teacher?"(Ty Lee)

"I'll contact Lin Beifong and tell her to be ready to receive him." (Sokka)

Sokka sits down and begins writing a letter.

Ty Lee blinks. "Not Toph?"

Sokka stops writing and sighs.

"Toph is gone." (Sokka)

Ty Lee gasps but Sokka continues. "Lin is her daughter. She's every bit as good an Earth Bender as her mother was and then some. She'll be the perfect teacher for Kuzo."

Ty Lee waits for him to finish writing his letter. "And Katara?"

Sokka sighs heavily. "I don't know. I met her once when she had just escaped prison but..." A grim expression comes over him. "She was completely different. Not at all the same person I remember. Even if she is still out there, I don't think she would be willing to teach Kuzo."

"But Kuzo's not at fault for anything Azula did."(Ty Lee)

"I know that. But my sister…" he says as he clenches his teeth. "I'm afraid the pain Azula put her through was too much. In addition, to losing Aang and having Zuko give his life for her. She also told me on the day the Northern Water Tribe fell, Azula visited and paraded the fact that she killed Water Benders on her behalf."

"I'm sorry."(Ty Lee)

"Did Azula really change in the end? Or is she just trying to save her son?"(Sokka)

Ty Lee looks at her feet in contemplation.

"I only saw her one time in the jails. Not too long after I got the letter and had to escape. I want to believe it's true. That she regrets everything."(Ty Lee)

The door opens and Kuzo enters. He looks at the two of them awkwardly.

"Am I interrupting something?"(Kuzo)

Ty Lee laughs and then turns to Sokka.

"No… I'm sure her feelings were genuine…" Ty Lee says as she smiles sadly.


	14. Master Piandao

**Master Piandao**

_(Two weeks into training with Piandao/Sokka)_

A claw whistles through the air and almost takes Kuzo's head. The Avatar is barely able to bring his sword up in time to deflect it. He closes his eyes against the sparks that fly.

A beak darts towards his neck like lightning but that too is barely deflected. The force sends Kuzo reeling back a few paces.

"Accursed fowl! Today shall be the day I skewer you on a stick and cook you!" the Avatar yells fiercely.

He stares daggers at his opponent, which is a Raptockrel. It had a body six feet tall, ink black feathered wings, scaly dinosaur feet, which possessed vicious curved claws. The head of the creature was that of a bird, with the skin and tongue of a reptile, wielding an ominously long black beak.

Kuzo slowly stepped sideways, probing his enemy from different angles. The cockeraptor eyed him closely, and decided to make the first move.

Another flurry of pecks and feet slashes were aimed the Avatar's way. Kuzo invested all his concentration into parrying the strikes. It was barely enough, and after defending against the five hit assault, he found an opening. He thrust the sword towards his opponent's neck.

*Fwish!*

And the target was gone, leapt back about fifteen feet away. When in danger, the rooster relied on its wings and powerful legs to bid swift retreat. It was an animal that specialized in hit and run tactics.

_This is ridiculous. I could defeat it if I used any of my bending!_

"Kuzo, stop trying to beat it head on. If you're trying to match it in pure sword skill, you'll never win."(Piandao)

Kuzo groans loudly in frustration, and then attempts to calm his nerves.

As the Raptockrel comes again for another strike, the young Avatar stabs his sword into the ground and angles sun light into the bird reptile's eyes. Momentarily blinded, the beast leaps back and tries to shake the spots from its vision. It quickly veers to attack its opponent from a different angle. Once clear of the sunlight, the Raptockrel looks towards the source of the flare and only finds the sword stuck in the earth.

The bird picks up on its enemy's presence a step too late. Kuzo dashes from a blind spot and violently jabs the animal's Qi Points. The reptile hybrid falls over with a limp body.

"Finally!" Kuzo breathes out in exasperation.

*TUK!*

"Hm?" the Avatar mutters while seeing his vision tilt.

Then it slants further and bright blurs cloud his sight.

…..

He had no idea how long he had been out, but it had been enough. Kuzo stirs and sees Piandao standing over him with a boomerang being flipped up and down.

"Be more aware of your surroundings, Kuzo. If you don't play fair, why expect your opponent to?" the Master says with an impish smile.

"*Groan* Duly noted, Master…"(Kuzo)

Kuzo rubs the back of his head and knows a lump is forming. He goes to grab a bottle of water, pours it into his hand, and freezes it. He then begins rubbing it on the sore spot.

Ty Lee leaps behind Piandao and jabs him. He sways ridiculously before collapsing onto his Raptockrel with a big *poof*.

"Ty Lee!"(Piandao)

"Wasn't it yourself that said to be more aware and not playing fair?"(Ty Lee)

"A little overprotective of him, aren't you?"(Piandao)

"It _is_ my duty. And _you_ shouldn't get so complacent either. Things are going to get a lot more dangerous from now on."(Ty Lee)

Ty Lee walks over to Kuzo and examines the back of his head.

"Should be nothing more than a bruise."(Ty Lee)

"I know!" Kuzo says as he bats her hand away.

"… I know, Sifu. Please do not baby me."(Kuzo)

He looks towards Piandao.

"Please, let us continue, Master."(Kuzo)

"Umm… do you think I can continue like this?" he says as he lies paralyzed on his giant rooster.

Kuzo quickly walks over to him and jabs his Qi points. Piandao violently jerks and then stands back up.

"Guu~ I'll never get used to that…"(Piandao)

Kuzo stares at him awaitingly.

"*Ahem* Your training is finished for today. As far as your sword skills are concerned, _this_ was actually your final test."(Piandao)

"I still haven't defeated you."(Kuzo)

"… Is that how you decide if your training is over?!"(Piandao)

Kuzo nods without hesitation.

"Pretty cutthroat… Wait! You said your training with Ty Lee was completed before. Does that mean…"(Piandao)

Piandao looks at Ty Lee who shrugs casually.

"He's beaten me a few times."(Ty Lee)

"Are you serious?! Fine! Tomorrow we'll duel! Don't expect me to pull any punches, Avatar!"(Piandao)

"Of course. If sword training is finished for today, I'll be going to practice my bending."(Kuzo)

Kuzo walks off to another part of the complex. Ty Lee looks up to the sky.

"It's still early in the day. You could've dueled him now."(Ty Lee)

"Yeah, but now I get to set up traps and obstacles before the fight."(Piandao)

"You really don't like to fight fair…"(Ty Lee)

"It's called 'Strategic Maneuvering'. Besides, I can't hold anything back against him."(Piandao)

"After that boomerang to the head, I'm sure he won't either. Expect some bending coming your way."(Ty Lee)

"Guh!... Maybe I should poison his food and drink…"(Piandao)

"Sokka!"(Ty Lee)


	15. Rage Quit Victory

**Rage Quit Victory?**

Piandao's courtyard, which was once a place of beauty and finely honed aesthetics, was turned into a savage battle field. Large craters were spread across the once perfect cut stone floor. The garden was burned, cut, and trampled. One of the culprits responsible for the destruction stood in the middle of it all.

Kuzo's eyes darted back and forth between potential hiding places. He balanced his weight on the balls of his feet, readying himself for any kind of ambush.

*Whish*

The Avatar ducked as he heard a boomerang zoom overhead.

*Whish*

A second boomerang was launched from the opposite direction and was aimed for his legs. With Kuzo ducked down, it was going to be a sure hit, but the young Avatar was practiced at these tactics. After being on the full receiving end of them, embarrassingly and repeatedly, he was ready for the misdirection strategy.

He did a short hop and compacted his body into a ball to dodge the second boomerang.

"Exactly, what facet of you is a Swords Master?!"Kuzo yelled out of frustration.

"Be careful what you wish for, boy."

Sokka had sprung from his hiding place and brandished his practice sword. The blade cut through the air and tore towards Kuzo's core.

The Avatar was barely able to block the blow with his own sword, but went tumbling from the Sword Master's attack. He quickly tried to get to his feet for he knew his opponent would spare him no breath.

Sure enough, Sokka stepped forward without missing a beat. Carefully measured slashes kept Kuzo off center and prevented him from gaining a solid foot hold. It was a balanced assault that never overcommitted to one strike, and allowed no openings for a counter.

Without much choice, Kuzo used his Air Bending to jump high and away. It was a success and he was able to put a great distance between him and his unrelenting attacker. But to his frustration, almost as soon as he had done so, his sword mentor had again dove into hiding.

"Infuriating…" Kuzo muttered to himself.

Above the ruined courtyard sat two people watching the whole battle with great leisure. On the high stair case, Ty Lee had a very relaxed posture while sipping some wine. Her drinking partner was a rather round boy, who was Kuzo's age, named Nomu.

"Soooo how many times have they done this?" Nomu asked a bit slurringly.

"Mmm… I think the score is 20-18 in favor of Master Piandao *Hic*"(Ty Lee)

They both took a long sip of the wine Nomu brought.

"Aren't you too young to be drinking?"(Ty Lee)

"Ahaha~ I wouldn't be a very good wine brewer if I didn't know my own product."(Nomu)

"Hm… I suppose so… but still…"(Ty Lee)

She eyed the merchant suspiciously.

Nomu was said to brew the best alcohol around. Sokka was quite fond of his brand of drink and for the boy himself. "Water tribe recognizes water tribe" he had said one time. Apparently the two had bonded over their similar origins and predicaments.

"I'm surprised you don't get mugged for this stuff. I heard it's expensive."(Ty Lee)

"Well, when you look like me, it sure doesn't seem like I have anything worth stealing, yeah?"(Nomu)

The teenager looked like a hobo with his rough worn out clothes, colored brown and black. Combined with his heavy set body, he definitely didn't seem like someone worth mugging.

"Ah! Looks like something interesting is happening!"(Nomu)

Ty Lee turned her attention back to the battle and her eyes widened with distraught.

Kuzo was setting fire to the whole courtyard.

"That's one way to stop him from hiding! Hahaha!"(Nomu)

Ty Lee held her forehead.

"You can only find that funny because you're drunk…"(Ty Lee)

Back down in the inferno, Sokka leapt out of his hiding place, the edges of his robes on fire.

Kuzo sees him and begins the motions to fire some flaming projectiles at him.

"Forfeit!" Sokka yells while putting his hands up.

The young Avatar completes his bending and fires a few shots that scorch the grounds near his Mentor.

"I wish to continue the match, if that's alright. I don't feel even a modicum of satisfaction since I didn't get to land a hit on you even once…"(Kuzo)

All of their previous engagements had gone that way. Sokka would ambush Kuzo incessantly, injuring him, having him on the run, sometimes even making fun of the Avatar in the process. On the other hand, Kuzo, though he won a fair amount of matches, never actually landed a clean hit on his opponent before he yelled "Forfeit!".

"That's too bad. I mean you wouldn't attack an enemy that's already surrendered, would you?"(Sokka)

"Grrr….rrrr….rrraaaaggghhhh!"(Kuzo)

Kuzo vented his frustrations at the sky, which filled with great plumes of flames.

On the high stair case,

"He…really knows how to push his buttons, doesn't he?"(Nomu)

"Yeah… That might be a key to his genius. They say the first one to lose their cool, loses the war. And look, from the outside, anyone would assume Piandao won with that kid's raging."(Ty Lee)

She jumped down acrobatically to the two combatants and raised her hand.

"Winner by forfeit is Ku—*Hic* Lee!"(Ty Lee)

"Wait, we had a drunken referee this whole time?! What if something really bad happened?"(Sokka)

"Don't worry~ Our cute little student has at least _that_ much self-control."(Ty Lee)

The two Mentors turned around to see their student still breathing fire into the air.

"Hmmm… Maybe."(Ty Lee)

_This is only going to get worse. I should put an end to all of this now.(Sokka)_

*AHEM* "Lee!" Sokka voiced in an authoritative manner.

The young Avatar ceased his tantrum and suddenly showed a disciple's obedience. He walked forward and bowed respectfully to his teacher.

"Congratulations. I no longer have anything to teach you. From this moment forward, your training is complete!"(Sokka)

There was an awkward silence.

_Wow, Sokka… Cutting and running while you're still ahead 20-19 in wins…(Ty Lee)_

Kuzo trembled with anger for a brief moment, but immediately switched to a calm state of mind. He bowed respectfully again.

"Thank you, Master. I will use what you have taught me well."(Kuzo)

Ty Lee hugged the young Avatar enthusiastically.

"Congratulations!" she said with a bright red smile.

"… Thank you, Sifu Sora. If you two will excuse me, I think I'll go practice my bending…"(Kuzo)

_He's completely still mad….(Ty Lee and Sokka thought)_

"Um… what about this courtyard that is still on fire?"(Sokka)

"Hm? I cannot do anything. I am only a Fire Bender. I do believe it would be efficient to ask for assistance from the Water Bender over there." Kuzo said, while pointing at Nomu.

"Oh, right. Remembering these backstories is becoming a real pain… Anyway! We'll throw a party in celebration of your graduation tonight. So train hard and come back hungry."(Sokka)

"Understood."(Kuzo)

Kuzo made one last bow, before going to an area of the complex, unscorched by the inferno.

Ty Lee and Sokka then asked Nomu for help.

Although he did bend water, it was done VERY sloppily. It's possible that he was even worse at Water Bending than Kuzo was.

The fire was put out….eventually….


	16. The Avatar is Wasted

**Chapter 16 The Avatar Is Wasted**

(_With Kuzo's sword training completed, Sokka, Ty Lee, and Nomu decided to throw a party for him as congratulations.)_

The four sit along a long coffee table set out on the terrace. The stars in the sky shine brightly and offer an illumination that compliments the atmosphere well.

Nomu carried a long staff on his broad shoulders. All along the shaft hung various bottles of different shapes, sizes, and colors. As he set his wares down, he eyed them with careful scrutiny. After tapping and holding up a few, like a chemist, a dark red bottle with attractive gold lettering caught his fancy.

"This one's good for warm nights, perfect for the season, and occasion of celebration. It's also complimented well by the snacks I brought!"(Nomu)

"Hmmm… You are usually so clumsy, but when it comes to alcohol, you're abnormally coherent. The irony is not lost."(Kuzo)

"Ahaha~ Of course I'm serious about my work. The devil's in the details, young Master Lee! Just downing any old drink won't do! In an extreme sense, it's the difference between feeding ice cream to someone freezing to death or someone on a nice hot beach! Conditions and circumstances matter."(Nomu)

"Mmm… Well, I won't argue as I'm not knowledgeable on the matter. Just make sure mine is devoid of alcohol."(Kuzo)

"Will do! Will do! I have nonalcoholic beverages as well so…"(Nomu)

"That's a shame~ I wanted to see Kuzo druuunk" Sokka slurs loudly.

Kuzo, Nomu, and Ty Lee eyed him with a slight frown.

"Then again, there are some who don't really care too much for the aesthetics and that's okay too."(Nomu)

"Lightweight…"(Ty Lee)

In the end, they ignored drunk Sokka, and began chatting about various things.

"Civil War, huh…? That's bad for business…"(Nomu)

"Yes. The world economy will suffer a significant blow."(Kuzo)

"I wonder which side is superior, Ozai's or Baro's…"(Ty Lee)

"Depends on how they use their resources. If Baro's able to convince the military higher ups to utilize Water Benders early and advance military technology, it should be the Shogun who comes out on top…" Sokka mutters slovenly.

The other three turned to him with shock.

_Should we be surprised at that vaguely intellectual statement, or that he can think up something complex while being drunk? (Ty Lee, Kuzo, and Nomu)_

"Why are you looking at me that way? Isn't it obvious?"(Sokka)

Ty Lee and Nomu shook their heads, but Kuzo had his hand to his chin with the expression of deep thought.

"Water Benders…? The Water Benders! Of course!"(Kuzo)

"Uh… I still don't get it."(Nomu)

"Hmmm…"(Ty Lee)

"Baro's territory is in possession of all the Water Bender Prisons. If he conscripts them into his army, he will hold a significant military advantage over Ozai's Fire Bending forces!"(Kuzo)

"Especially Water Benders combined with Empire Naval knowhow. Baro will own the seas."(Sokka)

"Supply lines, unit mobility, he will possess the offense…" Kuzo began trailing off.

"Also, he needs to bolster his army size… Baro's manpower is currently too low." Sokka says as he takes another large sip of wine.

"Hm? I thought the Fire Capital and Phoenix Landing held around the same amount of forces."(Nomu)

"That is true, but you're forgetting about the annexed Earth Kingdom," Ty Lee inputs.

"Mmm….? Oh! Practically all of Earth Benders are under Ozai's reign!"(Nomu)

"Exactly. With that, the two sides are roughly balanced. Ozai with his Phoenix Army and Earth Kingdom forces. Baro with his Fire Capital Military and drafted Water Benders. That is IF he can persuade them to fight for him."(Ty Lee)

She picks up a barbecued meat snack and begins chewing on it.

"… He will have them…" Kuzo mutters darkly.

He holds his drinking cup with tense hands and grits his teeth.

"The Shogun will offer them freedom and rewards. He will also abuse the fact that it was Ozai and his daughter… Firelord Azula who was mainly responsible for the decimation of the Water Tribes. Baro is a very clear _lesser_ evil. The Water Benders will fight for him…"(Kuzo)

He downed his full cup with frustrated gusto.

They had all grown silent for a while until Nomu spoke up.

"So if the sides are even, how will the war end?"(Nomu)

"Well… there are about a million ways one can win a decisive edge. Could be the victory of a pivotal battle, could depend on the skills of the leaders, difference in intelligence gathering, or something as arbitrary as luck, but personally, I think victory will go to the one who develops their technology the best."(Sokka)

"Hm?"(Nomu)

"One of you guys care to take this one?" Sokka asked as he poured himself another large helping.

Ty Lee shrugged, and dawned a mentor's persona.

*Ahem* "The Fire Empire's long and successful military history is due to two fundamental factors. First is the mentality of constantly being on the offensive. Gaining the initiative, striking ruthlessly at an enemy's weakness, the Fire Empire people are practically raised with that mentality in mind… Second is _military innovation_. All the battles, which decided the fates of other nations, were actually waged on _their_ home territory. In a head on fight, it's usually impossible to beat someone who knows the lay of the land. The reason they were able to defeat the Water Tribe on water, the Earth Kingdom in the Earth Kingdom, and the Air Nomads in the Air Temples, is because of intelligence. The Fire Empire breeds the best military minds in the world. It's their bread and butter."(Ty Lee)

Nomu looks at all of them with very strange looks.

"I feel like this isn't really what people talk about during celebrations, but I'm learning a lot *Hic!*"(Nomu)

"Ahaha~ Well, that's basically how this is going to end. Whichever side comes up with the next innovation or technology, wins. Of course, an even head on battle is highly possible, but it could lead to mutual surrender or destruction. Something both leaders will do their best to avoid."(Ty Lee)

"Hmmm *Hic*"(Nomu)

"… There is _another_ way the war ends," Kuzo mutters softly, a sly grin cutting across his face.

"Oh? Whazzat?"(Nomu)

"… The rise of a Third Power…"(Kuzo)

Sokka and Ty Lee exchange looks and drink more wine.

"Third Power?"(Nomu)

"A faction unrelated to the first two. One that takes out both of them."(Kuzo)

"…Okay… *Hic* but where is this Third Power? There's no significant factions besides the Phoenix King and the Shogun."(Nomu)

"There's the Avatar," Kuzo voices firmly.

Sokka and Ty Lee almost choke on their drink.

_I didn't expect him to actually come out and say that. What's he trying to do? (Sokka and Ty Lee)_

They both play it cool and continue listening.

"The Avatar? But he's dead… or missing… or something. The stories are all mixed."(Nomu)

"No, he's not. HE'S RIGHT HERE!" Kuzo yells.

He plants one foot on the coffee table and strikes a defiant pose.

For a while, only the sounds of crickets can be heard.

"My name is Kuzo, _**The Last Avatar**_! I will do what no other *Hic* no other *Hic* no past Avatar has done before me! Bring everlasting peace to this wor—"(Kuzo)

Ty Lee had tackled Kuzo to the floor and Sokka checked the cup the boy had been drinking from. After a small whiff, he squinted his eyes and turned to Nomu.

"There's alcohol in this…"(Sokka)

Nomu scratched his nose shyly.

"Well… You did say you wanted to see him drunk… Plus, he seemed so uptight that I thought he could use some loosening up."(Nomu)

"Sifu Ty Lee, I love you," Kuzo said with a muffled voice.

"Wah!" Ty Lee immediately jumped off him in shock.

"But now is not the time. More important matters are on the rise!"(Kuzo)

With the Avatar free, he got up and grabbed Nomu by the collar.

"It is decided. YOU will teach me Water Bending!"(Kuzo)

…

…

…

""HAHHHH?!" Nomu, Sokka, and Ty Lee exclaimed.

"I- *Blehhhhh*" (Kuzo)

And then Kuzo began barf bending all over the floor.

At that point, the other three only had one thought.

_Ah…. The Avatar is totally wasted…._


	17. The Drunken Master

**Chapter 17 The Drunken Master**

Nomu stood fidgeting before Sokka. They were in Piandao's study room, and across the table, the swordsman looked at the young chubby merchant with serious eyes.

_Oh man… This guy fools around a lot, but he's not Master Piandao for nothing. I don't know if I could take him…_

As Nomu contemplated his options, he looked towards his many wine bottles.

_Maybe I can bribe him!_ _Ahhhh alcohol is what got me in trouble in the first place…_

His thoughts went back to the night before. Flashbacks of Kuzo shouting that he was the Avatar burned in his mind.

_It's kind of funny, but if they didn't make a big deal about it, I would have just chucked it up to drunk talk…_

"Hmmmmm…"(Sokka)

Sokka's long groan earned Nomu's full and paranoid attention.

The sword master abruptly stood up and the young merchant was getting ready to dive for his wine.

"I'm so sorry for everything, Nomu!" Sokka yelled as he bowed his head.

…_.What?_

"We've put you in danger."(Sokka)

"Oh? That thing about Lee? Don't worry! I won't tell anyone."(Nomu)

"And the only thing we can do is recruit you into the White Lotus."(Sokka)

"…Wait, what?"(Nomu)

"You'll have our organization's protection, and even though it will be hard, I'm sure you will be able to earn your weight."(Sokka)

"No. Wait a minute. Why am I suddenly being recruited into… the White Lotus?!"(Nomu)

"You will be a great asset in the fight against the Fire Empire, and to the Avatar."(Sokka)

"Stop just saying whatever you want!"(Nomu)

Sokka took a deep breath.

He then went on to explain that upon learning Kuzo's secret, Nomu basically had no choice but to join their side. If he didn't… Sokka listed off many scary things that could happen. And though very VERY reluctantly, Nomu agreed.

"Why do I feel like I just got duped?"(Nomu)

Sokka offered no response, but only smiled widely.

Nomu remembered the sword master's duel methods with Kuzo and the military impressions he had imparted during the party.

_Cunning, isn't he? Let's everyone think he's a fool… not that I can't relate…_

After acquiring Nomu's allegiance, Sokka began informing the boy of their plans, who Kuzo and they all were, and basically everything up to this point.

While Sokka and Nomu were talking, Kuzo was sitting cross legged in his bedroom. His head pounded hard and every sound and light was blaring. It was all the trademarks of a hangover.

Ty Lee gently massaged his temples.

"So, do you remember anything from last night?"(Ty Lee)

*Groans* "Bits and pieces… The important matters, I remember with certainty… The war between Ozai and Baro discussion."(Kuzo)

"And asking Nomu to be your Water Bending Teacher?"(Ty Lee)

"Yes. I have memory of that. As soon as you are finished with the treatment, I must act on that at once."(Kuzo)

"Wait, you were serious?!"(Ty Lee)

"Of course. He is without a doubt, an excellent Bender."(Kuzo)

Ty Lee thought about the heavy set merchant boy, who dressed in raggedy wear, and was drinking constantly.

"How do you figure that?"(Ty Lee)

"I have had my suspicions for a while now. Additionally, I saw him put out the fires the other day."(Kuzo)

"Yeah… It was terrible. I'm no Water Bender but I've fought enough of them to know what it's supposed to look like."(Ty Lee)

"Yes. He is exceptionally apt at pretending to be an imbecile. Although how much of that is an act remains to be seen."(Kuzo)

"Are you sure you don't have this wrong?"(Ty Lee)

"Relatively positive. I believe Master Sokka's teachings of paranoia and keen observation earns the credit for that. Also, we've met one other who holds himself similar to him."(Kuzo)

"We…have?"(Ty Lee)

"Is it done?"(Kuzo)

Ty Lee stopped massaging his temples.

"It's as good as it's going to get."(Ty Lee)

Kuzo stood up and then winced at the sudden vertigo.

"I wanted all my faculties at the ready, but I suppose this will have to do."(Kuzo)

The young Avatar was making his way out of the room before Ty Lee called to him.

"Hey, Kuzo."(Ty Lee)

He stopped in the doorway.

"Do you… remember anything else you said last night?"(Ty Lee)

"… No… I do not…"

And then he was out the door.

"And that's how I, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe! Defeated the naval fleets of the Fire Nation, BY MY SELF!... and my trusty boomerang!"(Sokka)

"I heard it was done by Avatar Aang who went into the Avatar State."(Nomu)

"Yeah… he did his part too, I suppose."(Sokka)

*BANG!*

The door to the study flew open and Kuzo stepped through with a dominant air.

His eyes locked onto Nomu and strode towards him.

"Teach me Water Bending," Kuzo said and went into a low bow.

Nomu could only look at the Avatar with extreme skepticism.

"Your words and your actions are completely different."(Nomu)

*Sigh* "Please teach me Water Bending, Sifu Nomu," Kuzo said in monotone with a hand on his hip.

"Now it's reverse…"(Nomu)

"My apologies… I find it difficult since you are my age, and your skills are untested, and you are by all accounts, an inebriated imbecile…"(Kuzo)

"You don't seem sorry at all…"(Nomu)

Before the banter could go on any longer, Sokka interrupted them.

"Kuzo. While Nomu _has_ volunteered to join the White Lotus…"(Sokka)

"_Volunteered…" _muttered Nomu.

"…and has agreed work for our cause, he's not someone who can teach you Water Bending. The boy can barely Bend a cup of water. No offense."(Sokka)

"None taken."(Nomu)

"A mere façade."(Kuzo)

"Kuzo."(Sokka)

"You and Sifu Ty Lee seem to have doubts, but allow me to end those here."(Kuzo)

The Avatar swung a wide arcing roundhouse kick that connected with Nomu's side and sent him flying. He crashed into the wall near his wine bottles. A great cloud of dust levitated into the air.

"Kuzo!"(Sokka)

Kuzo looked down at his foot.

"That was odd."(Kuzo)

"Was it really? He's just an average kid!"(Sokka)

"No… this sensation… How did he receive my kick that way?"(Kuzo)

"What?"(Sokka)

"It didn't feel…solid…"(Kuzo)

Before Sokka could say anymore, the two heard loud chugging coming from Nomu's crash site. As Kuzo turned towards the sound to confirm the noise, an empty clay bottle flew towards his head.

It shattered against the Avatar's temple and caused Kuzo to stagger back. The hangover amplified the damage dealt ten times over.

Out from the dust cloud came Nomu, who slammed a heavy elbow into Kuzo, shooting him to the opposite wall.

"Y'know *Hic* you wanna see mah skillz! Ah'll show you ma skillz, Ahhhhh Vadar!"(Nomu)

Nomu was staggering back and forth erratically, with his fists sloppily up.

From Kuzo's end, a great blast of air was released and launched Nomu into the courtyard. The Avatar followed and began kicking fire at his opponent.

Nomu landed briefly, breathed deep and then dove towards the projectiles, while rapidly twisting his body. With every revolution, the drunken boxer gathered water from the air until it encased him whole. The fire kicks sizzled harmlessly away as Nomu spun towards the Avatar.

Kuzo took the torrent of water head on and was knocked into a concrete wall. His first instinct was to Bend himself an earthen shield for the next onslaught. Though it was constructed in time for the coming attack, it didn't do much good.

With water still being bent around him, Nomu did a full belly flop on the dirt wall and fell through it. Kuzo was pushed back again. Through blurred vision he tried to gather his senses and wondered why his opponent allowed him the time to do so. Once his sight focused, he saw the reason for the reprieve.

Nomu was downing another bottle. When he finished, his face was redder than Kuzo had ever seen, a great goofy smile had been pasted on. The Water Bender swayed back and forth even more erratically than before.

_This is absurd. I can't read his movements at all._

Kuzo opted to go medium range with his whole repertoire. He punched air, kicked fire, and foot stomped a wave of rising rock towards his opponent.

Nomu's water bent constantly around him, flowing erratically without pause or rationality. When the attacks came, he spun and struck odd poses to evade the attacks. He haphazardly jumped over the quake sent towards him and began an assault of his own.

Multiple shots of water darted their way to the Avatar. Some accelerated, then decelerated, then vice versa. A few would have zero force behind them, while others would contain the Bender's full body weight. And while Kuzo was distracted by that, Nomu had been prepping a motion to gather a large volume of water.

The great serpent of liquid was launched and Kuzo summoned a gigantic earth spire from the ground to defend him. Before the water made contact with the obstacle, it split into two, moving completely around the rock. Kuzo was hit hard by the flood and coughed up the excess build up in his lungs.

_One last try…_

The Avatar thrust his index and middle finger together and began conjuring lightning. It wasn't a lethal dose, but would do enough harm to win the fight.

Nomu took notice and the water rotating around his round body began to slow. He spread his arms and paced his breathing.

Kuzo unleashed the energy he built up and everything seemed to go dark, with the lightning as the only source of illumination.

Nomu did not dodge. He took the lightning from his front palm and redirected the electricity up with the other.

_He redirected lightning?!_

After the crooked stream of power cracked across the sky, Nomu shot forward like a cannonball. He pursued the Avatar with the full intent of ending the fight.

Kuzo refused to grant victory so easily. He went to his primary method and began unleashing his fire combos. All of them were enveloped in Nomu's water. The drunk sent various strikes in retaliation.

Again Kuzo tried to follow the movements, but failed. When he thought an attack would come from the right, it came from the left. When he predicted a strike from above, it surged from below. Every moment, Nomu advanced his position while Kuzo lost ground.

Finally, the Water Bender had slipped himself into close range and tangled their front legs. Kuzo could no longer retreat. They began trading blows purely hand to hand since they didn't have the time to bend. Although the Avatar utilized his Qi point methods, they couldn't quite find their marks and were fended off by Nomu's odd strikes.

_I didn't expect the Avatar to even know nonbending fighting styles. Hahaha~ But this is the end. It's a bit unfair. Sorry~_

Nomu maneuvered himself away from all of Kuzo punches and began grappling him. He was eventually able to lock arms and envelope his opponent, and himself, in water.

The Avatar was drowned for a bit.

Kuzo coughed hard and inhaled rapidly.

Sokka, Ty Lee, and Nomu were looking down at him. His two mentors wore conflicted faces, while Nomu was smiling, drinking from a bottle in his hand.

Once Kuzo coughed the last bit of water out of his body, he sat up and turned to them.

"As I have stated before, Nomu will make an excellent Water Bending Teacher."


	18. Laugh

**Chapter 18 – Laugh**

_(Kuzo and Nomu are training Water Bending in Piandao's courtyard)_

"I told you, you _need_ to loosen up!"(Nomu)

"I _am_ loosened up."(Kuzo)

"You're flexible, yes. You're most likely limber than I am, but you need to move freely."(Nomu)

"Elaborate."(Kuzo)

"Your mentality, your emotions, even just throwing a simple punch, don't give it so much thought. Anyone can see that your brain is basically on fire, while you're fighting. You copy my moves millimeter by millimeter, but you're not supposed to."(Nomu)

"I'm _not_ supposed to follow your forms?" he asked with a skeptical look.

"You're supposed to use my forms as reference to guide you in developing your own. Look at our body structures. With such a difference, why should you do exactly as I do?"(Nomu)

"Hm. Point taken."(Kuzo)

Kuzo begins trying to do his own drunken boxing. The water leaps out of a nearby pot, sloshes messily in the air, and falls on top of him.

"Hahaha!"(Nomu)

*Grrrr*(Kuzo)

"Ahaha… haha…haaa.." The Water bender holds his sides and stifles his laughter. "Why don't you have a little drink?" Nomu asks while he shakes a bottle in his hands.

Kuzo looks at the bottle with all the disdain he can muster.

"As if I would ever drink alcohol again. It is a putrid beverage that weakens the souls of warriors…" Kuzo paused. "… With the exception of Sifu Ty Lee and Piandao," he added at the end.

"And me?"(Nomu)

"Hm? Oh… Yes… and you…"(Kuzo)

"Are you forgetting that I completely overran you during our fight?"(Nomu)

"I was hungover. _Because_ of alcohol. That should serve as evidence enough."(Kuzo)

"Hmph. You're just a sore loser."(Nomu)

Kuzo smirked.

"I never used any of my Double Element Bending or my sword skills, if you can accurately remember. Would you care for another bout to settle the matter?(Kuzo)

"Hah! You're joking…."(Nomu)

Nomu looked into Kuzo's eyes momentarily.

"Okay, you're not joking… Well, perhaps another time. Seriously though, have a drink. You need to rehydrate and this one's just cold lemon juice."(Nomu)

Kuzo gave it a whiff and detected nothing wrong with it. He then chugged it down like one dying of thirst. The Avatar had been sweating profusely through the whole training session.

Once the bottle was empty, he went back to practicing the motions again.

Ty Lee and Sokka, who had been monitoring the practice from a veranda, dropped down with all the grace of landing birds.

"Was there alcohol in that?"(Ty Lee)

"He needs to loosen up, AND undergo some poison prevention training. If I could slip something into his drink without his notice, it very well could have been some sort of death draught."(Nomu)

*Sigh* Ty Lee and Sokka both sigh with their face in their palms.

"He needs to face his fears anyway. I mean, what? He's just _never_ going to drink alcohol forever? People must face that which destroys them!"(Nomu)

"Why is it suddenly turning into a philosophical lecture?! You should stop, Nomu. It doesn't suit you…"(Ty Lee)

"Yeah, well, I thought I might give it a shot. But he's my student, right? I can't have a disciple that doesn't share my pastimes. Plus, how weird would it be for a wine merchant to have a student that never drinks?"(Nomu)

"There are just some people that don't, you know."(Sokka)

"Yes, I acknowledge that, and if Kuzo _truly_ gains no benefit from drinking, I will respect his wishes. Though, from the looks of things I will _not_ be respecting his wishes."(Nomu)

Nomu took a wine bottle to his mouth, while pointing at Kuzo.

Sokka and Ty Lee turned to look at the direction.

*FWOOSH!*

A great snake of water was being Bent through the air as if it was swimming in the wind. There was still some sloshiness, some water spilled out at few tight turns, not unlike when Nomu Water Bent, but it was a monstrous leap of quality from the Avatar's previous Water Bending attempts.

The two older Mentors looked on with shock.

Kuzo staggered and moved as if his bones had turned into rubber. Mastery of the liquid element should not be far off…

…

… is what they thought…

The next day, Nomu and Kuzo are at it again. Kuzo is trying to bend even the smallest stream of water out of a cup. It ends up squirting up his nose…

*Gruuhh!*(Kuzo)

"What happened…? Near the end yesterday you were actually getting it."(Nomu)

"I know!"(Kuzo)

Kuzo recoiled violently from the sound of his own voice. It seems he incurred another hangover.

"It must be due to this hangover."(Kuzo)

"You bend the other elements just fine. Please stop looking for excuses, my dear student."(Nomu)

"Aaaaarrrgggghhhh!"(Kuzo)

The Avatar bent a large plume of flames into the air. It utilized his Double Bending, combining air and fire so it was significantly more potent than his other tantrums. For a few moments, the atmosphere comprised of a second sun.

Nomu only looked on with drunken indifference. But on the inside, his mind was thinking in a panic.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! So that was Double Bending… That is really scary!_

"Kuzo. Maybe it's time to take a break."(Nomu)

The Avatar threw an angry glare at him before taking a deep long breath. He filled his lungs to full capacity and exhaled slowly until his throat quivered. Kuzo then looked up calmly and nodded.

_It's a bit unnerving how he can calm his nerves so quickly… Is that supposed to be adapted to his short fuse?_

Kuzo went over to sit beside Nomu, while Ty Lee and Sokka rushed out to the yard. There was a look of dread on their faces. But upon seeing the two boys sitting on the grass, their expressions softened.

"What?"(Nomu)

""We saw the second sun and thought Kuzo finally set you on fire.""(Ty Lee and Sokka)

"What?! Wait! 'Finally'. You said 'finally', right?! Does that mean you fully expect it to happen?!"(Nomu)

Ty Lee and Sokka look at each other for a moment.

"No, no, of course not!"(Ty Lee)

"Kuzo has more restraint than to do that…"(Sokka)

"That has no credibility whatsoever. Especially coming from Sokka, who has been the target of Kuzo's fire and rage for a while now…" Nomu depressingly muttered.

"Please do not be worried, Master. I would never purposely endanger your life. Though I can make no promises about injuries sustained during training. Accidents happen after all."(Kuzo)

"Don't say things like that! I can't tell if you're serious or joking with that straight face!"(Nomu)

*AHEM* Sokka clears his throat and attempts to change the subject matter.

"So the Water Bending isn't going well, I take it?"(Sokka)

"…No…. It is not…"(Kuzo)

"Hmmm…" Sokka clasped his chin. "… It was making real strides yesterday… Perhaps you need to replicate the conditions?"

"'Replicate the conditions', you say?"(Kuzo)

The Avatar contemplated the advisement and his face slowly dismayed.

Nomu, picking up on what was said, handed him a dark green bottle.

"Here, this alcohol is brewed specifically not to give you hangovers afterwards."(Nomu)

_Sucks, buddy, but you'll have to bear with it. The alcohol actually did help you Water Bend._

Kuzo looked at the drink with deep scorn before reasoning it out. He understood that he should do whatever it took to master Water Bending even if it meant drinking. He takes the bottle and walks away angrily. Though there was the nice effect of not getting hungover afterwards, the Avatar still approached the task with apprehension and aversion.

"Does it really not give hangovers afterwards?"(Ty Lee)

"Of course not! As if there's an alcoholic drink that does that."(Nomu)

Kuzo downed half the bottle and licked his lips. It tasted like green tea and a subtle feel of mint. Although he hated its affects, he did admit that the flavor of Nomu's brew was always excellent.

The three masters watched from afar as Kuzo became more and more red in the face. He staggered, began going through the motions and started Water Bending with increasing ease.

_(The next day,)_

Kuzo fails at Water Bending again, the hangover shortens his already quick fuse, and he blasts fire into the sky.

Ty Lee and Sokka enter the scene like before.

"Can you guys stop looking like you're surprised to see me alive! It's obvious that you keep thinking something bad is going to happen to me!"(Nomu)

Kuzo finishes his tantrum and looks at them.

"…Could it be…" Sokka begins his thought, but hesitates.

"What?"(Kuzo)

"… Maybe you can only Water Bend when you're drunk?"(Sokka)

…

…

An uncomfortable silence set in for all of them.

"You mean to say, I will never be able to use Water Bending unless I am inebriated? I _must_ be able to utilize it during battle! The thought that I am practically unable to Water Bend when the situation calls for it, is impossible. I am the Avatar! Master of all four elements!"(Kuzo)

"Well… Looks like you're going to be the Avatar the was master of three elements. You've been training Water Bending since you were young, Kuzo. Daily and diligently for years with little to show for it… The only clear breakthrough we've seen is when you're drunk. I think you'll just have to make due with that fact…"(Sokka)

Kuzo looked down depressingly.

"What kind of Avatar can't bend Water?"(Kuzo)

"Well! It's not like you can't completely! If you need to Water Bend in a pinch, you just need to chug some alcohol. You should probably carry a flask or a bottle around with you, from now on."(Ty Lee)

Although his mentor tried to cheer him up and give him advice, it did nothing to raise his spirits.

"Also, I can't bend the other elements when I'm drunk…"(Kuzo)

The three teachers looked at each other with worried looks. Kuzo stands up.

"I'm ending training here today. I will see you all at dinner."(Kuzo)

And with that, the Avatar makes a sulky exit. His three mentors can only look at his back as he slowly walks away.

"He's taking that really hard… Is it that big a deal that he can't Water Bend? From what I've seen with the Double Bending, the sword skills, and Qi Blocking, he's plenty strong enough."(Nomu)

"I have to agree. Although it is a serious deficiency in his repertoire, with more training in the other arts, he'll easily be stronger than Aang ever was. And if he learns to enter the Avatar State, he should be able to Water Bend anyway."(Sokka)

Ty Lee sighed.

"He thinks he's failed us. Failed everyone who taught him."(Ty Lee)

""Hm?!"" Sokka and Nomu point to themselves.

"Despite how he acts, he does care about us, and what we think."(Ty Lee)

The two Water Tribesmen raise an eyebrow with severe doubt.

"… In his own way. Ahhh! I just know what I'm talking about, alright?! After traveling around with him, I'm pretty sure I know him the best!" Ty Lee voices confidently.

She looks sadly in the direction of Kuzo's departing.

"He probably also feels like he's failed _them _too…"(Ty Lee)

Sokka closed his eyes.

"Who's _them_?"(Nomu)

Ty Lee turned to the young Water Bender.

"…Azula and Iroh."

Nomu finds Kuzo sitting with Lan, staring up at the night sky.

"Hey… doin' okay there?"(Nomu)

Kuzo looks at him. "I am fine," he replies shortly and then looks back at the stars.

_Waaahhhhh He's completely not fine. Even under that poker face, it seems obvious. Hm. Does that mean I've gotten closer to him if I can tell that?_

Nomu sits beside Kuzo and offers him a bottle.

At this point, the Avatar treats every bottle in the world like a bomb waiting to go off.

"It's actual tea, I promise. I wouldn't give you something that would piss you off. Not in your state, anyway."(Nomu)

Kuzo slowly takes the wooden furnished bottle, sniffs the contents, and taste tests on Lan. The Subun licks the liquid and sniffs approvingly.

"Really? You had Lan taste test it?"(Nomu)

Kuzo shrugs.

"Sorry I don't have any carrot wine, Lan. I don't even know if such a thing exists."(Nomu)

Lan sniffs loudly.

"Make one? Well, I could try. It probably wouldn't sell well though…"(Nomu)

He pets the rabbit's large furry head with his arm.

Kuzo breathes a deep sigh and takes a sip of the tea.

"Hmmmm…."(Kuzo)

"What? You don't like it?"(Nomu)

"No. That's not it. It's just… it reminds me of my Uncle…"(Kuzo)

Nomu took the nonverbal hint. He wondered whether he should make a push or not.

"You think you've failed us, Kuzo? Just cause you can't Water Bend at will?"(Nomu)

Kuzo turned to him abruptly, but relaxed his shoulders.

"Yes."(Kuzo)

"Man… it's really not like you to be so tamed… I'll tell you because you seem to be surrounded by only adults, and they're all being considerate of 'the Avatar'. Plus, it's hard for them to show their true feelings. I, on the other hand, am not an adult and am practically the same age as you."(Nomu)

Nomu took a long sip of wine and breathed out heavily.

"You're stupid if you think you've failed anyone just cuz you can't bend a lil' water. You're dead mentors? They will also never think you failed them! I can see it in you, and I've experienced it meself! You're ah real unique guy! The people tha surround you would never think little of you!"(Nomu)

He takes another huge swig.

"You are strong, smart for a lot of stuff, some not, and yer also pretty! Preeeetty angry! But seriously, temper could use some work, though *Hic*. Some politeness and jokes would go a long way. *Hic*. As someone who's fought you and taught you, I know you're a good guy… kind of… At least I like you. And well… I've found a friendship that will last a lifetime. You just gat this thing about you… I dunno. Crazy look in yer eyes or summat. So don't go being mopey and down on yourself. It's weird!"(Nomu)

"Hmmm… A friend, huh?"(Kuzo)

"O' course ya big stupid! *Hic* I don't just hang out with _anybody_!"(Nomu)

"… Neither do I."(Kuzo)

Kuzo took Nomu's wine bottle from his hands and took a swig himself.

"You remind me of him. My Uncle."(Kuzo)

"Ohhh? What part? Mah wisdom?"(Nomu)

"Your shape."(Kuzo)

"Oh haha! Make fun of that fat guys. We all look like slow giant toes."(Nomu)

"Hmph, you and my Uncle both played dumb as well. It's how I was able to tell that you were hiding your skill."(Kuzo)

"… Is that right?"(Nomu)

"People took him for a fool… But he was the greatest warrior I had ever known."(Kuzo)

Nomu pulled out a cup and held it in front of Kuzo, who responded by pouring wine into it.

"To your Uncle!" Nomu said as he raised the cup.

Kuzo looked contemplatively at the bottle and then raised it.

"To Iroh!"(Kuzo)

They toasted and drank deeply. Lan had snatched the bottle from Kuzo and began drinking it also. It seems she also wanted to salute Iroh.

"So tell me about him."(Nomu)

"Hm? Well… he was a wise old man, despite playing the fool. Powerful Bender. Ahhh!" Kuzo furrowed his brow in frustration as he remembered something. "He kept saying I would become the craziest Avatar."

"I don't doubt that."(Nomu)

"All because I wouldn't make many frien—" Kuzo paused.

"Hm? What?"(Nomu)

The Avatar looked at the friend beside him and then looked up again.

"Nothing…"

The two drank and talked long into the night. By the next morning, they awoke to find themselves lying on Sokka's desk in his work study.

Ty Lee and Sokka looked at them with scrutiny, before slamming pots together rapidly.

*CLANG CLANG CLANG!*

Nomu and Kuzo covered their ears with all their might, but it felt like the very vibrations of the sounds leaked through any pathetic defense.

"I'LL DIE! I'LL DIE! STOP!"(Nomu)

After a few more clangs, Sokka and Ty Lee stopped.

"Kuzo, while Water Bending requires you to drink, drinking for any _other_ reason is unacceptable!"(Ty Lee)

"Geez, it's like being scolded by a parent… or a spouse."(Nomu)

Ty Lee went over to Nomu and began hitting the pots together again. The boy went into the fetal position in an attempt to stave away the sound.

At the sight of Nomu's anguish, something strange happened. Ty Lee, Sokka, and Nomu heard laughing.

It was unrecognizable and they looked at each other to see that the sound came from none of them.

Finally their eyes fell on Kuzo.

_Kuzo is… _

_Kuzo is… _

_Laughing?!_

Their synchronized thoughts broke their brains.


End file.
